Lost In Limbo
by InuChick1424
Summary: After being betrayed there is only sadness and loneliness, unless you can find something to keep you going, or else you will forever be lost between the land of the living and the world of the dead. Plenty lemony Scenes
1. Chapter One: Betrayal

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not my own creation _however_ the characters "Nwalme" & "Kurayami" are and no one can steal them. ;p !

_Musical Recommendation: Best Of Yoshida Brothers: Tsugaru Shamisen , Track 10: Cherry Blossoms in Winter (listen at or YouTube) _

LIMBO: 1: a place or state of restraint or confinement.

2: a place or state of neglect or oblivion.

3: an intermediate or transitional place or state.

4: a state of uncertainty.

_Lost In Limbo_

_Chapter One – Friendship Forsaken _

_Inuyasha has betrayed me. He has completely turned against me by taking the Shikon No Tama and Kikyo as his mate. I stood by him as we traveled through the valley of death and struggled through life so when the jewel was completed I thought we could finally be together but as I saw Kikyo walk through the fog I knew then but I didn't want to believe it. Inuyasha betrayed me, letting everything our relationship was built on die in one brief moment._

Kagome sat on the edge of a cliff. A bright moonlit night spread out above her as a thick fog lay below and within the clouded mass any light that touched it seemed to be swallowed instantly. She was caught in between the darkness below her as the bright sky shone above. This place matched her mood perfectly for she did not know where in this world she belonged. A girl from the future caught in the past and to be truthful she did not belong in either, her heart was too spiritual for the future and she was to head strong for the past. Kagome stared aimlessly into the fog wanting to jump into it and let it engulf her entire being, swallowing her soul as it did the moonlight.

_*Flashback*_

Kagome gazed through the dust of the ending battle at two malicious figures, one who she had grown to love the other she had learned to hate. The Shikon jewel glowed in the hand of Inuyasha as Kikyo stepped forward to address Kagome.

"I always knew that in the end I would win" Kikyo wore a devious smile on her face as she spoke to a petrified Kagome who stared at Inuyasha in disbelief.

"Why" Kagome spoke to Inuyasha who gazed at the jewel with a conceited satisfaction, it seemed as if he didn't even hear her, he was completely consumed by the jewel.

"Inuyasha cares for me and that is the way it has always been, I was just too foolish to realize it when I was alive." Kikyo glared at Kagome with a murderous contempt.

"Why…Inuyasha!" Kagome came out of her shock and began to feel her heart breaking into pieces, she felt more than just sorrow, Kagome mind began to flash a riotous assault of memories in front of her eyes causing her to collapse to her knees her hands digging into the soil as a flood of tears poured down her red and bruised cheeks.

"Now you know how it felt the day_ I_ _died_. So my dear reincarnation how does it feel to know that history is repeating?" Kikyo looked back at Inuyasha and smiled, she motioned to him to come closer with the Tetsaiga drawn, and the sword hummed silently as it grew closer to Kagome. Kagome's mind was slipping, she had felt relieved when Inuyasha struck the death blow on Naraku causing the true mortal body of Onigumo and the demons he absorbed to appear all were dead and mangled around them but as Inuyasha placed the remaining jewel shards into the hand of Kikyo, Kagome became skeptical about her true intentions. However it was not Kikyo who began to act peculiar, it was Inuyasha, and now the suspicions she had were confirmed Kagome began to break apart.

"She looks as if she has just breathed her last breath" Kikyo put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder pushing her self against him as she smiled wickedly at Kagome.

"No. why…why now...why ever" Kagome's voice was a mere faint whisper fading in the wind but Inuyasha could still hear her.

"You were never a friend, a lover, or even a potential mate Kagome, at the most I would have just fucked you" Inuyasha put a foot on Kagome's shoulder pushing her back onto the ground. Kagome winced in pain as her back hit a sharp rock that cut deeply into her spine.

"I want the rest of my soul Inuyasha, give it to me" Kikyo spoke to Inuyasha as he began to raise Tetsaiga.

"Anything for you my love" Inuyasha kissed Kikyo passionately, Kagome watched in anguish but she knew if she lingered it would be the last thing she would ever see. As Inuyasha and Kikyo kissed Kagome got to her feet and took off into the woods as fast as she could no matter how badly her battle torn body ached. Inuyasha had seen her as she leapt over a tree trunk.

"Fucking wench! Come back here!" He left Kikyo's side to run after Kagome, Kikyo looked on with pleasure.

Kagome could hear Inuyasha screaming and his footsteps grew closer.

_I can't stop. I'll be killed if I do. I'll be killed…how could he...after everything! How could he do this?_

Kagome's thoughts screamed in her head until she remembered the enchanted necklace about Inuyasha's neck, she was neared a clearing and that is where she would make her stand. Kagome was thankful to Sango for fashioning a suit that allowed Kagome to move more quickly and gave her more protection and warmth than her school uniform. The short jade green sleeveless kimono that was hemmed to the middle of her thigh covered her while jade green leggings and shoes adorned lower extremities, on her arms she wore leather and bronze bracers and leather finger guards that had small iron spikes on the three middle fingers so that when she hit an opponent it would do more than bruise it would stab and cut, along with her quiver and bow, that were strapped onto her back, Kagome had additional weapons such as two small kitanas that hang from her waist, they were made of solid steel and blessed by a monk who she and her companions saved in a village raid and the monk gave these swords to Kagome as a gift for saving his village. The swords had healing powers and the sheaths were made from a dragon's tusks which were said to be indestructible. In the three years during her travels to the feudal era she had learned how to battle with the kitanas while advancing in archery, karate and her spiritual miko abilities. Her skin was now tanned from traveling under the hot summer sun and her body had gained well defined muscle from sprinting, climbing and fighting. She now stood a few inches taller nearer Sango's height and her hair was thigh length while those blue orbs held more wisdom, strength and courage.

Inuyasha had changed as well, from fighting so often his body had matured as well as his facial features. His boyish looks had become more animalistic and masculine. His bare chest was now covered in a thin sheet of flaxen hair while hard abs covered his stomach, his arms and legs where thick with muscles, as his hands were larger than before. Inuyasha's jaw line was much sharper and his ears were stridently pointed and thicker with hair. He looked more like a wild beast that a half demon.

As Kagome ran into the clearing, she stopped and stood poised ready for battle.

_Where is he? I can't let him catch me off guard. He's already taken everything from me. I will not allow him to take my life as well._

Kagome quickly came out of her thoughts when she sensed Inuyasha coming from behind. As she turned to meet him Inuyasha's fist met her face.

"Worthless whore" Inuyasha spat as he flew past her and she fell to the ground with a thud. Kagome lay on her back looking at the moon as blood trickled from her nose and mouth when she saw Inuyasha standing over her.

"This is exactly how you should stay, on your back, but I prefer on all fours, so does Kikyo" His laughed a bit but he did not expect two feet to come flying into his chin knocking him back a few feet causing him to stumble. Kagome sprung off her back and landed on her feet she had been playing possum for that exact reason.

"On all fours is the way you should stay it fits the physique of a wild brainless animal like you!" Kagome reached for her bow and arrow as Inuyasha began to steady himself as he looked at an arrow ready Kagome, her eyes were closed as she meditated on her own inner strength allowing her purifying aura to coat the tip of her arrow like poison for the soul and while the wind blew through her hair raising and then letting it fall, she was patient and alert.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up and fight me BITCH!" Inuyasha screamed as he began charging at her with claws drawn. "Fuck using Tetsaiga! I'm going to tear you to pieces with my bare hands!"

Kagome held onto her arrow, and as her eyes opened upon seeing the whites of Inuyasha's eyes Kagome let her arrow fly and as the world seemed to slow down, she could hear the arrow whisk through the air and Inuyasha's feet as they hit the ground. Then there was the sound of tearing cloth followed by an abrupt 'thwack' her arrow had hit its target. Inuyasha flew threw the air.

"OSUWARI1!" Kagome said loudly as Inuyasha was then thrown to the ground by an unseen force. His body racked with pain and paralyzed with shock. Beads of sweat poured from his face and his blood poured from his right shoulder. His was conscious and a bit frightened as he heard footsteps coming toward him. Kagome walked slowly and firmly, she stood next to Inuyasha glaring down at him with resentment and sadness. She could have poured all her power into the arrow purifying him completely turning him into a human but she did not it was just enough to paralyzed him for a while.

"In a world that was so cruel to you, humans and demons alike shunned you and even tried to kill you on a daily basis, regardless of who you were I saw you as Inuyasha my protector and my friend, but I was nothing to you. How regrettable. " Kagome spoke with a quiver in her tone, that same anger and sadness was causing her chest to throb.

Kagome knelt down next to him and tears began to flow once again as she looked in to his eyes. Even the now cruel Inuyasha still hated to see her cry as he felt the need to comfort and console her but never did because of his pride, it all seemed worthless. He felt disgusted with himself as he watched her but than his previous feeling came rushing back. Inuyasha frowned at Kagome and gave a low growl. She backed away an inch or two and grabbed her first sword. Inuyasha struggled but to no avail, his body was unmovable.

"And you are still nothing, wench, I would have killed you long along if I didn't need you, Feh! What else were you ever good for?" Venom pure venom laced Inuyasha's voice as his fangs gnashed with every word.

Kagome stood over Inuyasha staring at him painfully. Kagome's tears had stopped and were beginning to dry, and the wind howled as the moon cast a ghostly appearance on Kagome's tanned skin. Suddenly without warning Kagome screamed and came down on Inuyasha with the sword tip on his neck, a frightened Inuyasha closed his eyes and held his breath not wanting to see his end. However when he noticed the silence and still air Inuyasha thought he was dead until he opened his eyes to see Kagome staring at him with an emotionless gaze.

"I have no reason to kill you Inuyasha, I'm not you, I am nothing. Nothing like you or Kikyo, remember that" Kagome spoke with a tone that matched her eyes it frightened Inuyasha how she could look and speak so coldly. The sword glided down his neck and caught into his necklace with one swift pull the beads flew about glowing briefing and then rolled to the ground. Kagome then stood and began to walk off into the woods sword in hand. The force of the necklace was no more.

"COME BACK HERE, WE'RE NOT DONE!" Inuyasha was still paralyzed by the arrow that held him down with a powerful force. "Goodbye Inuyasha" Kagome walked into the woods on the edge of the Northern forest and then picked up her pace to a swift sprint but she ran for what it seemed like miles letting her thoughts carry her and letting the wind wash over her.

_*End Flashback*_

1 Osuwari (Jap) Sit

5


	2. Chapter Two: Love Taps

Musical Recommendation: "Ur A WMN Now" by Otep

_Lost In Limbo_

_Chapter Two - Love Taps_

Sesshoumaru stood in a small clearing gazing at the moon. A strange force was alluring him through the night. It started just as the sun had set waking him from his slumber pulling him out of bed and forcing him to venture out the source. The sweet aroma was wrapped in a delicate wisp of blood it was lovelier than any scent he had ever caught before. Sesshoumaru had to find the owner of this hypnotic boutique, so he began to move through the woods quietly hoping not to disturb who or what ever was calling him.

Kagome buried her head in her knees letting her sadness and rage build inside her, the thoughts of her loved ones and the betrayal that had befallen her caused her to fly into a rage, she flung her head back, upward to the sky like wolf but instead of a howl a scream so profound in its pitch reverberated from within her and high into the sky. Her lungs seem to have an unwavering flow of air causing her scream to travel through the night air hitting the eardrums of ever living creature for miles. The cut on Kagome's back produces a constant stream of blood staining her jade green kimono nevertheless she didn't feel any pain nor was her body weakening from the loss.

Sesshoumaru's ears tweaked a bit towards an oncoming sound but as he stepped forward he was knocked back by a woman's harsh tormented scream, his head rattled from the sound that pierced his ears so sharply and along with the sound came the scent that called to him. Sesshoumaru pulled himself together and took off through the woods following the fading sound and scent. The woodlands went past him like a blur and soon he was at the edge of the woods near a cliff his breath was calm and steady as he surveyed the area. He stood on the cliff edge looking down into the fog that lay beneath. His gaze was abruptly averted when he saw a figure sitting several feet away on the edge of the cliff. It was a woman with long raven hair, tan skin that seemed dirty from a battle and the smell that attracted him so poured from her body. He stood there trapped by her beauty and sensing her sadness and rage. Sesshoumaru slowly approached her keeping steady senses on her weapons, her body and her scent.

Kagome was in a trance, her mind focused on the mist below, seeing herself falling and feeling her body hit the bottom. She was in a state of psychosis she had completely forgotten about the night, the demons that roamed in the area and especially her senses she had lost all of her senses. Kagome had blocked out the world. Her entire being felt numb and weightless as her eyes stared blankly into the fog.

Sesshoumaru a few feet away from Kagome but she made no movement or sound, the only thing he could hear was her heart beat other than that it was as if she were dead. As he began to kneel beside her she suddenly stood up Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her quick reaction watching her as she closed her eyes and but her hands into a prayer position.

She prayed to her Ancestors asking them to forgive her for her sins and to allow her to join them in the afterlife. Kagome thought of her family and friends sending her blessings and protection to them and asking them to forgive her as well. She stepped forward, spread out her arms, as she opened her eyes she let her tears fall. Kagome took one last final step allowing her body to plunge into the fog.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his eyes she had leapt off the cliff without a word!

"Jisatsu!1" was his only words as Sesshoumaru jumped down into the ravine, devoid of any explanation.

As he fell into the darkness with the fog looming about him he heard a sound…a heartbeat… he pushed himself causing his body to fly through the abyss as her tears flew past him through the air disappearing in the fog.

Kagome could feel her body falling through what seem to be endlessness. She felt at peace her mind became clear as she smiled as she twirled her body in the mist but her smile disappeared when she saw a huge male figure speeding towards her. Kagome's eyes grew wide with shock. She reached for her sword just as the stranger grabbed hold of her. She tried to wrestle out of his grasp but it was useless he held fast until his feet met the ground. When he released her she leapt back keeping her distance as she withdrew her twin swords holding them in a crossed position, she was on the defensive.

"Who are you and why didn't you allow me to fall!" Kagome stood firm watching the tall figure cloaked in white walk towards her from behind the mist. They stood in a large pond surrounded by a clearing and forest beyond that. The cliff towered above casting a long shadow over them.

"Why do you seek death? Has your life dealt dread and sorrow on you in such a way that you would resort to cowardice" Sesshoumaru spoke with his usual stoic tone.

"Why do you care? Who are you anyway?" Kagome could hardly see the demon's full face the shadow of the cliff blocked it. But she could see his attire and by the white taori and the metal shatsu she knew it was Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru! Why…I thought you hated humans…why would you?" Kagome paused she was confused beyond belief that a demon known to enjoy ripping out the hearts of men just saved her from her own demise.

"And you are Kagome...the hanyou's wench" Sesshoumaru refused to show the true feelings he held inside.

"The hanyou's wench... I was never that bastard's whore, wench or slave! I was, unbeknownst, a pawn in his game so you know nothing of me! I suggest you cease these assumptions on me!" Kagome screamed at the Inuyoukai Lord inching closer and closer to him taking her swords from defensive to offensive. Her eyes glowed with vengeance and rage, it almost surprised Sesshoumaru the way she almost looked youkai. But she had no right to speak to him in such a manner.

"Are you preparing to fight me human?" Sesshoumaru readied his claws, his severed arm had finally been restored by a witch her had hired for the specific reason, and he smirked with the anticipation of this young woman's skills and awaited her effort to destroy him.

"Yes and the name is Higarashi Kagome" Kagome ran towards Sesshoumaru with an incredible speed for a human.

Kagome slashes at him repeatedly but he manages to block her attacks matching her strikes with his claws, she thrusts until she opened a large hole in the middle of Sesshoumaru's taori. Sesshoumaru smiled at her, congratulating her on a minor gain with the slight of his hand. They stood in the shallow part of the pond as Kagome leapt into the air soaring over Sesshoumaru he watched her angelic figure fly through the air and he also watched her foot hit him right in the forehead. He had been so mesmerized by her appearance he wasn't paying attention to her feet. Sesshoumaru stumbled backward catching his footing as his nose bleed from the hit.

"Hm" Sesshoumaru stood smirking at her with blood dripping down his face.

"Want another one, Youkai!" Kagome stood with swords in hand ready for another attack, her hair was slightly damp and bits of it clung to her face and neck intensifying her radiance.

"Hm, maybe let us see how you fair, once I get serious" Sesshoumaru ran towards her through the water her with drawn claws.

Kagome hit his claw with her sword sending him to the right but he spun around catching her in a strong bear hold. They stood in the water their hair wet and bodies panting for air.

"So you're going to squeeze me to death?" Kagome held still leaning her head against the Inuyoukai shoulder, in a way she liked the hold he had on her and from the corner of her eyes she saw two golden orbs that belonged to the most striking eyes she had ever seen ten times more smoldering than Inuyasha's.

"No I only wanted to get closer" Sesshoumaru had decided to play with her curiosity.

"Why get closer, do you wish to tear into my throat instead?" Kagome stared at the moon, the fog was clearing and the pond glistened around them, she could smell that water enhancing his bouquet, it was like she was breathing in the essence of sandalwood and green tea. She became intoxicated by his alluring aroma.

Sesshoumaru began to breathe in her scent as she was taking in his, it drove him mad the way she smelt, her whole body had a soft mixture of vanilla, sakura blossoms and blood. He could only imagine how her sex would smell. Sesshoumaru began to hunger for her in a way that was nearly lost to him, it had been ages since a female sent him into such a frenzy, he wanted to taste her but he knew this wasn't the time for such a thing.

"I could never damage skin such as yours" Sesshoumaru's voice began to whisper in her ear sending shivers down her spine, his hand moved to her waist and then even lower rubbing her abdomen softly pressing his middle finger at the beginning of her crotch.

"HENTAI YOUKAI!" Kagome shouted and spun out of his grasp slashing at his face with her left blade cutting his cheek.

"I can't resist you Miko Tenshi2" Sesshoumaru looked at her with lustful but adoring eyes as he touched his cheek.

"Your being quite touchy Sesshoumaru, you should know that my swords will decide rather you keep or lose a hand" Kagome rushed at him with full force, one blade high in the air ready to come down on her opponent as the other was at her side at the midriff slashing point. But as she was about to make a double attack Sesshoumaru caught both swords with his hands, blood poured from his thumb joints dripping on her face, however this didn't phase Kagome at all if anything she was caught in his gaze. Sesshoumaru looked down at his young beautiful warrior who had so much pride and respect for herself she was willing to face the Lord of the Western Lands to defend her honor.

_She believes she does not need protection. She believes that she has enough strength to defend herself, she may be human but I have to have her for my own I know she would give me a powerful heir and I'd bet she's as good of a lover as she is a fighter. _

Sesshoumaru was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft voice.

"Let go of my swords so I can kick your ass" Kagome glared at him with eyes full of protest and passion, she was enjoying this battle it gave her a rush and a release.

"Hm, you're so sure of yourself but what can I say I love a female who can kick my ass" Sesshoumaru said with a lustful tone and a smile.

"Oh really" Kagome growled back and began to withdraw her swords but Sesshoumaru grabbed them pulling them out of her hands hitting her in the stomach knocking her out. Sesshoumaru caught her before she could fall into the water. Sesshoumaru held onto the swords and took the bow and quiver off of her back.

"Will I regret this in the morning?" Sesshoumaru said as he looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Sesshoumaru lifted off into the sky towards his palace with an unconscious Kagome in his arms.

1 Jisatsu – means 'suicide'

2 Tenshi – means 'angel'


	3. Chapter Three: In the Garden

Musical Recommendation: In For the Kill by La Roux

_Lost in Limbo_

_Chapter Three – In the Garden _

Sesshoumaru sat in the warm hot spring that was connected to his bedroom. The night air was crisp and cool, as he leaned on the edge letting his head rest on his arms, his thoughts drifted to her. When he saw how peaceful she looked as he laid her down in the bed room just a few doors down from his own. However in that peacefulness she seemed to be tormented by something. Sesshoumaru remembered what she had said earlier that night.

"_... I was, unbeknownst, a pawn in his game..."_

He knew she was referring to that half breed brother of his but what type of game was his pathetic brother playing with her, Sesshoumaru knew his brother was an idiot but had Inuyasha really betrayed this woman who cared so much for him...could he really be that damn thick ...to betray a woman with such power? Forsaking her love?

"No, that would be insanity, she wasn't at all afraid of me or afraid that I would kill her, why would she fear Inuyasha when the time came for revenge?" Sesshoumaru watched the stars as he thought out loud to himself. His body gleamed in the moon light while the beads and streams of water glistened as they ran down his body only heightening his masculinity. Long silk white hair sank into the water floating about him. Sesshoumaru allowed his body to float on the surface...closing his eyes allowing relaxation to take over as he soaked away the small bruises Kagome had left upon him.

_That woman is powerful she managed to inflict damage and the fight wasn't even that long. It was amazing how beautiful she looks in that kimono, showing so much to engage the eye but leaving just enough covered to leave the on-looker wondering what delicious surprise is underneath._

Sesshoumaru stood and wrapped a towel around his waist, walking over to his bed he sat down, hanging his head allowing his right arm to cradle his chin.

_Why am I letting a human invade my mind she's only a regular worthless ningen, but she's only the most gorgeous athletic human I've ever seen._

"Why bother, it'll only end with suffering on my part" Sesshoumaru laid back on his bed and tried to fall asleep, it would be dawn in a couple of hours.

A few rooms down the hall Kagome was sleeping, her wound was bandaged and she wore a sheer white yukata, although she had not yet awoken she could sense her surroundings very well.

_Where am I? In a well kept room on a feather stuffed bed but how did I get here? All I remember is the fight with Sesshoumaru and then he knocked me out...did he bring me to his home? If he did it's no matter to me…but why...does he have a thing for me? Or is he planning something for me? He did say he wanted to get closer when he held me in his arms...It felt so real...I felt wanted...desired... Wait a minute did I just say that...am I falling for Sesshoumaru. No I am weak, I haven't eaten in days and I'm mentally unstable and I...I was delirious yes that's it I was in a state of delirium. _

Kagome opened her eyes and the sight of the room awed her. The room had white and tan tapestries, the curtains flowed like ghosts in the night air and there was an assortment of golden pillar candles and lanterns lit giving the room a heavenly glow, her bed was a queen size futon with a veil surrounding it, while stunning gold and white furnishings adorned the room.

"Whoa" Kagome whispered to herself as she rose from her bed, she winched in pain, the wound on her back was bandaged and cleaned but now she could feel the pain. She looked over her body for any signs of other injures that is when she saw her clothing...a long silk white yukata that was sheer and revealing.

"I wonder if he saw me naked. He better not have or I'll have to rip out his eyes." She thought out loud slightly hoping in the back of her mind that he did. She was too tired to worry about anything at the moment so she lay back down and fell softly to sleep.

In the morning Kagome heard a knock on her door. When she stood to open it a short old kitsune woman stood smiling at her, she had tan skin, bright brown eyes and red hair with plenty of white streaks. In her arms were various selections of clothing.

"Good morning, How did you sleep madam?" she walked in and laid out the outfits which were beautiful kimonos of all patterns and designs.

"Peacefully, the best rest I've had in a while" Kagome smiled back at the elder kitsune who had finished the lay out of clothing.

"Good, Lord Sesshoumaru is awaiting you in the gardens today, but first you most bathe, the hot spring is down the hall and to you left I have prepared everything for you to bathe with and you can just go right in and relax afterwards you most eat something and you can have anything you want so may I ask what you would like to have this morning for breakfast, my lady?."

"Um, I guess some rice, miso soup, some natto1, nori2, tamagoyaki3, and grilled fish with fruit would be just great right now." Kagome looked and felt a bit ashamed by her fierce hunger but she hadn't eaten in two whole days.

"Well I'm glad you have an appetite, so don't be ashamed young one, oh where are my manners I'm Kiyati, and if you need anything just call my name and I'll be here in a second." Kiyati walked out closing the door behind her. Kagome walked over to the clothing lying on her bed. There where four items, the first was a top and a long skirt that was blue with silver dragons and silver sakura flowers at the edges. The second was a long pink and golden kimono with elegant patterns of symbols for beauty. The third was a flowing silk green dress similar to her battle kimono but less revealing and the sleeves were long enough the touch the ground. The fourth and final item was a white and purple short kimono with thigh high leggings to match. Each outfit had matching shoes and jewelry lay beside them.

"So beautiful, but since I'm a lover of green this one will be the outfit of the day." Kagome picked up the green dress and walked out of her room to the hot spring down the hall.

After she bathed in the hot spring...Sesshoumaru's hot spring unknowingly...she ate and then dressed. A few maids including Kiyati came in and did her hair in an elegant manner. Some bangs hung down in her face while the rest was in a bun with flowers and an ivory comb. Kagome looked like a princess and she felt like one too. Afterwards she ate a bit more fruit and called to Kiyati.

"Now that you are ready let us not keep Lord Sesshoumaru waiting any longer. He has been anxious to see you all morning" Kiyati told Kagome as the maids giggled and smiled at her.

"Shush your mouths get back to work!" Kiyati scolded the giggling girls who no longer snickered they walked calming in a single file line out of the dressing room.

_Why am I even here I should have demanded my clothing and weapons then left but I remain… why do I want to be here?_

"Kiyati-san...do you know what Sesshoumaru-dono wants to speak to me about?" Kagome asked as she looked at Kiyati through the mirror she stood in front of looking over her image.

"No one ever knows what is on Lord Sesshoumaru's mind until he tells you, so my lady I am afraid I do not but everyone has their own suspicions" Kiyati had her back to Kagome as she folded the remaining clothing.

"Thank you, Kiyati-san, can we go see Sesshoumaru now" Kagome stood watching Kiyati as she turned towards the door.

"Follow me my lady"

As they came to the end of a long hallway, a tall door made of red and gold stained glass opened to a beautiful garden. Statues and fountains of all shapes and styles stood among acres of flowers, plants, trees, ponds and lakes and the greenest grass she had ever seen. Within the middle of all the serene quietness of the garden that seemed so much like Eden, stood Sesshoumaru dressed in a dark green taori and his hair in one single braid. Kagome stared at him with desire in her heart but she resisted her own passion as she pushed away her thoughts.

"Hello Kagome, I hope everything was to your liking?" Sesshoumaru had a faint smile which served to entice Kagome even further.

"Everything was perfect, thank you Sesshoumaru-dono" Kagome said calmly without expression as she stood firm, she was enjoying her stay so far so her answer was truthful.

"I see you're wearing the dress I favor most" Sesshoumaru looked over her, the dress hugged her curves the way he hoped it would and the maids did a wonderful job with her hair, he would reward them with a bottle of his finest sake.

"Well I didn't know it was _your_ favorite, I chose it because it's _my_ color" Kagome gave him an arched eyebrow and a sly stare as her thoughts traveled at lightning speed.

_What is he up to anyways, even though he could have killed me, instead he delivers me to a warm bed, delicious food and wonderful services, am I wrong to doubt him? No! I have to be cautious, he is not one to be trusted._

Sesshoumaru could feel her distrust of him steaming from her nerves. Kagome was ready for anything so regardless of his approach she would be on her guard.

"The reason I wished to see you is due to a question" Sesshoumaru turned and began walking towards one of the many ponds in his garden.

"I do as well" Kagome began to follow behind him glancing at him from time to time remaining alert of his movements and vigilant to her surrounding.

"Why Jisatsu?" He had to know why such a beautiful and gifted woman would want to end her life.

"Because...I wanted…peace." She looked into the pond at her reflection and at the water spiders as they sprinted back and forth on the pond's surface. Then to the other reflection in the water, Sesshoumaru, who had a sad expression printed on his face but sadness for whom.

_He must think I'm the biggest coward on the face of the planet. Well I didn't come here for sympathy!_

Kagome thought as she gazed back into the water now watching the koi fish that swam beneath.

"Who inspired you to seek this _peace?_" Sesshoumaru knelt down plucking a water lily from the pond cupping it in his hands looking at the bright pink and white petals and how the water droplets made it look like precious glass.

"You know him better than I, he is your brother" Sesshoumaru quickly averted his eyes when he heard her response. He held a shocked appearance before returning to his placid calm facade.

"Inuyasha, is the one who persuaded you to suicide?" Sesshoumaru kept his blank façade only because he had shown too much emotion the night before.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered as she spoke his name and glared into the distance.

"Such a waste of life himself, how could you let Inuyasha influence you?" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome in turn she gazed at him with tormented eyes on the verge of breaking tears and at the cusp of rage. When she spoke her voice was barely higher than a whisper.

"I loved him for years I stood by his side and followed him everywhere through everything and then he betrays me. He was ready to take my life in order to fulfill Kikyo's. If Inuyasha had killed me or if you hadn't caught me from my flight off the cliff, either way I wanted to die but I can not allow Kikyo to have my soul. She already has Inuyasha I want to make sure she wouldn't get anything else I hold dear." Kagome could tell Sesshoumaru was inching closer to her but she did not move she'd rather show strength than weakness.

In one soft motion Sesshoumaru tied the water lily into the bun of her hair the droplets clinging to the petals dazzled in the sunlight and sparkled as diamonds do. Sesshoumaru then placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders and firmly squeeze unknowingly trying to pour reassurance into her. For a second time in his life Sesshoumaru had found an innocent soul he desired to protect. Kagome was silent through all this and as he began to speak Kagome's defenses began to crumble, Sesshoumaru's baritone washed over her, Kagome finally understood all of those prince and princess fairytales. The princess wasn't weak but rather she could depend on the strength of the man who loved her.

"I know you are strong enough to defend yourself Kagome, to even stand and fight me, I hope you understand that if you ever need anyone or you feel as if you have no one I am here Kagome I will always be here." Sesshoumaru stared into the eyes of a confused young woman who couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_Is this the same man-slaughtering Sesshoumaru I know? Princess or not he has to be tricking me. This just cant be real…can it?_

"Stop it Sesshoumaru-dono, your plan wont work this time" Kagome said calmly as she turned her back on him.

"I have no plan Kagome-san" Sesshoumaru noticed her inner battle as her walk betrayed her, Kagome's footsteps were hesitant as if she wanted to return to him but pushed onward away from his grasp. Kagome turned and gave him a cold stare right in the eyes but as before the torment showed deep within those blue pools that spoke of longing and the need for comfort.

"I don't believe you Sesshoumaru-dono" Kagome's cold eyes returned quickly leaving behind her feminine desires.

"I am no liar Kagome-san. I have no reason to lie." Sesshoumaru became agitated by her causing him to growl slightly.

"Well let me think Sesshoumaru-dono...You tried to kill me, your brother, my friends, take the Tetsaiga and the list goes on and on, maybe that's why" Kagome stood proudly as she voiced her opinion of Sesshoumaru, suddenly he took a single step towards her.

"I extend to you my deepest apology. I wish to make amends for those past transgressions caused by my own greed and lust for power, since then I have changed my ways with help." He extended a hand to her as if wanting her to come to him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Kagome had enough something strange was going on either this was an imposter or Sesshoumaru had lost all recollection of who he was.

"What's wrong with me? You are the one who is shouting" Sesshoumaru began to tease her, seeing her flustered caused the cutest expression to come across her honey skin and he thought it was made her even more attractive.

"Don't get clever with me, what's with this act I mean why are you being so kind, are you even the real Sesshoumaru?" Kagome lowered her voice but continued with her assault of questions.

"I have changed" he looked down into his reflection and then at Kagome's.

"What changed you?" Kagome was calm but still upset by the youkai lord's new behavior.

"Sesshoumaru-dono look what I got for you" as if on queue a small voice caught their attention and Kagome knew it as the voice of a child but she did not suspect it would belong to a human child.

"Aw, Rin-chan thank you" the girl was dressed in a light blue kimono and she wore no shoes, in her small hands she held about fifteen pink and yellow chrysanthemums. Sesshoumaru takes them from her and hands two of them to Kagome.

_Has the cold hearted youkai lord really changed because of this little girl? Is that why I feel so different around him? The desire I have to hold him, to wrap my fingers in his hair and kiss him so deeply. What are these feelings I'm having?_

"Kagome-san...excuse me...Kagome-san?" Sesshoumaru snaps his fingers in front of a dazed Kagome who was staring at him blankly.

"Yes…Yes" She blinks quickly and adjusts her tone so that she would not betray herself and she did not want to upset this adorable child in front of her.

"I'd like you to meet Rin-chan, my adopted daughter" Sesshoumaru pushes her from behind his leg where she hid.

"Hello Rin-chan, I am Kagome-san, it is a pleasure to meet you" Kagome smiles as she knelt down to get face-to-face with the little princess who began to grin brightly at Kagome.

"I remember you! She is so pretty Sesshoumaru-dono, just like you said. Hello Kagome-san, Sesshoumaru-dono promised me a Haha-ue4" Rin's gaze swifts from Sesshoumaru back to Kagome with hope and excitement in her eyes.

"Um...Rin-chan can you go pick some more flowers for Kagome-san's room?" Sesshoumaru pushes her off with a pat on the back and turns to face Kagome as Rin giggles and runs off into the garden.

"A Haha-ue? Sesshoumaru-dono?" Kagome gives Sesshoumaru a sly smirk as she rubs the flowers on her cheek feeling the softness of the petals and being thankful it was finally spring time.

"I promised Rin-chan a mother, she didn't mean anything by it" Sesshoumaru clears his throat and hoping to hide his true intentions.

"But apparently you think I'm pretty" Kagome walks closer to him, standing only inches from his chest, she seems to be more open to him after meeting Rin.

"Well of course, you are a very attractive woman, who would think differently?" Sesshoumaru speaks calmly regardless of his plot to steal a kiss at any moment.

"Oh I see" Kagome lowers her head and plucks at the flower petals. Sesshoumaru watches her and can tell that was not the answer she expected, so he began a battle in his mind.

_Sesshoumaru! What are you doing? Has the great Inu Lord lost his nerve?_

I can't

_Why not_

I'm unsure

_Listen to yourself ...Lord Sesshoumaru... Lord of the Western Lands... UNSURE of a HUMAN WOMAN!_

I know I know

_Tell Her_

But she's so perfect

_Then tell her_

What if she still hates me?

_You can smell her right_

Yes

_And_

She wants me too

_Then all the more reason to tell her_

I don't know

_You might get some and we both know how much you need that_

Hey don't think that way about her

_Ah you know you want her so tell her for the love of KAMI Tell Her Sesshoumaru_

I…

_TELL HER DAMNNIT!_

_**Alright Fuck!**_

"Kagome-san" Sesshoumaru looks upward into the sky and takes a deep breathe before turning to face the beautiful woman.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-dono?" Kagome unknowingly whispered his name as she stared into his eyes, by hearing his name spoken so softly causes him to become full of passion and lust, When Kagome stood before defenseless to this visual assault she began to feel her thighs moisten.

"How would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Sesshoumaru has to strangle his royal façade as he caught the wet scent of Kagome, if he inhaled to much he may be unable to avoid taken her in the garden and what a sight that would be for poor Rin-chan.

"I would enjoy that very much" Kagome cooled her searing heat and began to walk towards the small child amongst the flowers as Sesshoumaru held his breathe.

Sesshoumaru moved towards the palace shaking the relentless arousal from his mind.

1 Natto - Fermented soybeans. It is typically eaten for breakfast.

2 Nori - Dried seaweed. It is mainly used for rolled sushi.

3 Tamagoyaki – fried eggs, omelet

4 Ue: literally means "above", and denotes a high level of respect. While its use is no longer very common, it is still seen in constructions like chichi-ue and haha-ue, reverent terms for "father" and "mother" respectively. (i.e. Okaasan, okaasama, haha, haha-ue = Mother. Depending on the suffix used, the level of politeness will also vary.)


	4. Chapter Four: More than My Will

Musical Recommendation: A Hill with No Name by the Yoshida Brothers

_Lost In Limbo_

_Chapter Four - More than My Will_

After their conversation in the gardens Kagome asked Sesshoumaru if she could have a tour of his palace.

"I would rather accompany you however there are a few matters to which I must attend, I have requested the young servant Lea to show the grounds to you" Sesshoumaru didn't look at her when he spoke but merely turned his head slightly in her direction as if trying to control his gaze.

"That sounds reasonable enough, thank you Sesshoumaru-dono. I will see you tonight then?" Kagome turned to face the palace trying to make Sesshoumaru's struggle a little less difficult.

"Yes, tonight, a quarter after dusk, Kagome-san, until then good day" Sesshoumaru stole a glance at her regal form, even he could have been mistaken Kagome for a true lady. As she walked away he watched her slim hips sway causing it to look as if the breeze flowed to her rhythm. Kagome sensed his gaze upon her and turned to respond to him, catching his golden orbs in her deep blues causing him to gape silently at the beautiful goddess in front of him. Kagome only shied away as she walked inside the palace while blushing guards closed the doors behind her.

Lord Sesshoumaru felt as if he had to contend with two separate parts of himself, the first spoke of abstinence, whilst the other promotes lust:

_Be patient Sesshoumaru, in the end patience has always gotten you everything you have wanted so you most have tolerance with Kagome._

_No! Take her to your bedroom and show her how much love you can pour into her, you caught her scent in the garden and it wasn't the greenery that got her so hot and moist. Wait I have to give her time if I don't she'll recoil. I want her but she has to come to me. Inuyasha betrayed her trust and I've seen the result of her anger and she wasn't truly cross with me, if I rape her she wouldn't even think twice before she'd shot me with one of her purifying arrows. Rather than ravishing her with my lust I need to lavish her with my love, she needs that now. But Her body is calling out the me, the gaze in her eyes arouses my ever nerve, I can see her firm silk laden body stretched out before me as her sweet voice flows from her blushing lips saying my name and quivering beneath me, responding to ever thrust I deliver until she is utterly spent._

Sesshoumaru's thoughts run wild with imagination as visions of Kagome in all sorts of erotic positions, of how many soft pleads would pour from her lips, and on the kisses and the smooth texture of her lips upon his. Sesshoumaru's eyes grow dark whilst his will is strained it became almost too much for him. Nearly on the last reserve of his willpower Sesshoumaru allows it to fall away sending him into a sprint into the palace following Kagome's scent, Sesshoumaru passed a hall or two perhaps even three, he did not know, Sesshoumaru was not relying on sight he was driven by the most animalistic tendency, his sense of smell. Kagome was just outside of her room door, the servant beside her reached for the handle, until suddenly a sharp gasp expelled from Kagome's chest. When the servant turned to address the maiden she saw her lord and master looming over the maiden who was hard-pressed against the opposing wall. The servant girl bowed and made a hasty retreat whilst the lord was distracted. Kagome stood with her hands against the Taiyoukai's chest, a move taken in defense that she now realizes as a beguiling predicament. She could feel his very heartbeat in the palm of her hands and although Sesshoumaru's face is hidden by his thick white satin hair there was none degree of his stoic behavior to hide his true emotions, the rabid pounding of his heart spoke volumes. Kagome's breathe began to quicken as Sesshoumaru hands, placed firmly on the wall blocking her escape on either side, began to inch closer to her waist. Sesshoumaru became dizzy within her fragrance; his body was now pressed up against Kagome, her arms softly placed upon his shoulders while his lips caressed the nap of her neck. Kagome's breathing was halted by a heavy sigh the erupted from her throat as Sesshoumaru began to lay soft kisses upon her another sigh coupled with a soft moan retreated from her lips and Sesshoumaru's spine went taut causing his hips to thrust upward against Kagome and in response Kagome shuddered at the thick hardness that now pushed into the utmost region in between her thighs.

"Sesshoumaru-dono, what's happening to us?" Kagome finally spoke breathlessly into Sesshoumaru's ear as she clung to him.

"I am…I don't know" Sesshoumaru's tone mimicked Kagome. He too was caught in the luscious embrace that ensnared them like vines from the heart.

"Should we even care? Should we just let this happen?" Kagome moved aside the hair that hid his face from her gaze and with a hand to cup his cheek she looks upon him with eyes full of yearning not only in lust but comfort and security.

"We should…care…if we don't we will lose the time it takes to gain one another's trust, Kagome-san" Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms about her waist and squeezed her to him for a brief moment before releasing her and stepping back, his expression was calm and yielding.

'Well spoken Sesshoumaru-dono, I never took you for the Don Juan type." Kagome leaned against the wall for support as her knees had suddenly become shaky.

"Who is this Don Juan that you speak of?" His calm façade is replaced with one of slight jealousy and in response Kagome chuckled and addressed him with ease.

"It is a turn of phrase from where I come from, a Don Juan is a man who knows how to work women by using his body and his words to make the helpless maidens fall desperately in love with him." Kagome coyly smiles at the handsome lord before her.

"So he is a philanderer." Sesshoumaru looked away in disgust and Kagome giggled even further at his puppy dog-like behavior.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that, unless you're getting a guilty conscious?" Kagome spoke softly as she taunted the Taiyoukai.

"I am no such thing to anyone else" Sesshoumaru look her directly in the eyes as he spoke to emphasize the seriousness of his words and Kagome could do nothing but cease her laughter and digest the short but profound speech.

"So that makes me…" Kagome whispered as Sesshoumaru began to walk away.

"I have decided to lead you on a tour instead my lovely guest, please join me as we explore my home." Sesshoumaru turned to address her with an outstretched hand and his head slightly bowed. Kagome placed her hand upon his and in response nods her head with a smile.

"But Sesshoumaru-dono, could I change my clothing first?" Kagome hesitantly removed her hand from his.

"Of course" Sesshoumaru went to slide open the bedroom and found himself quite close to Kagome their lips a mere breathe away.

"I'll only be a moment," Kagome whispers softly as she shied away "I feel quite out-of-place in this wondrous cloth." Sesshoumaru looked at her with a brief quixotic glance, when he spoke his voice was smooth and gentle.

"You should not feel inapt in attire befitting of your grace, the color of your eyes, the smoothness of you skin must be adorn the very finest cloth that I can possess." Sesshoumaru began to caress Kagome's blushing cheek and if only for a moment they stood together locked in silence staring into one another's eyes wishing the same thing, to become lost in one another through passion and pleasure, Regardless of their desires they abstained for Kagome fearing regret above all things and Sesshoumaru fearing rejection from the woman he desires most.

"I'm going to change Sesshoumaru-dono so we can carry on with the tour" Kagome stepped away from Sesshoumaru's hand and stared at the floor as if it was all she could look upon. A little hurt by her response Sesshoumaru stepped swiftly from the doorway not before saying,

"I will wait for you outside," Sesshoumaru did not wait for her reply as he closed the bedroom door. Once Kagome was behind closed doors, she walked over to her bed and fell upon the feather pillows in bliss, her stomach overflowed with butterflies and her mind was all a whirl with dreams of passion. Kagome began to feel normal again, a young woman in the early throws of love. Kagome was nearly walking on air as she gathered her battle attire. As she unfolded the garments she noticed the areas that had been mended by the servants, a gash on the lower hem from the thorn that caught as she ran from Inuyasha, a run in the stocking that occurred as Naraku grabbed her leg and flung her into a tree truck, and the deep hole gaping on the back, still darkened by her blood stains. Kagome began to meditate on the events that had taken place since yesterday, she wondered why Sesshoumaru seemed so distant and at other times so close she could smell him. All in all Sesshoumaru was acting strangely, Kagome wanted to know why, could it really all be due to the interaction of a human child, Rin? He was more kind and patient. As she strapped on the last bit of her armor Kagome looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Hopefully curiosity won't get me killed" She chuckled at the thought of the fight between the two of them the night before. Sesshoumaru had performed in such a flirtatious manner that Kagome couldn't help but enjoy it. However there was a part of Kagome that truly desired to harm Sesshoumaru because of his similarities Kagome then realized that if Sesshoumaru hadn't intervened that she wouldn't even be alive at this moment and she had yet to appreciate his decision. Nonetheless there was something in the back of her mind still craving for death, a final release from all of the stress and worry of her life, so much time had passed and even though she took the good with the bad she had an ever lasting urge to die and fade into eternal darkness.

Miles away from Sesshoumaru's domain on the outskirts of Kaede's village near the Bone Eater's Well, Sango stood looking over the edge and down into the well as her tears fell into the emptiness of the barren depths, wondering if Inuyasha was really telling the truth.

"Kagome-san, have you truly been taken from us?" Sango raised her head and wiped her eyes as the cry of a hawk flying overhead diverts her eyes toward the setting sun in the West.

Just earlier that day during the twilight of dawn, Inuyasha and Kikyo walked into the fog covered village. In any other village the occupants would be asleep however the news of the battle with Naraku had many of them sleepless so as Inuyasha and Kikyo passed through on their way to Kaede's hut, many families peeked out from behind the window shutters and whispered hopeful wishes of Naraku's demise and opinions of Kikyo's return.

"Is it true? Has the evil finally been destroyed?" One villager alleged in slight excitement.

"Where is Kagome-san, has Kikyo-san taken her place? Spoke another.

"Did she die in a battle with Naraku?" whispers filled with worry and fear drifted on the gentle wind that seemed to encircle them all.

The whispering questions greatly annoyed Inuyasha and sensing this Kikyo placed a hand on his shoulder and attempted a relaxing gaze hoping to calm his nerves but it didn't for her cold dead eyes held no comfort regardless of the position of her brow or the sincerity on her lips, Inuyasha began to ease himself in order to placate his lover. As they neared Kaeda's hut, Shippo came running out towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan? Where's Kagome-chan…Inuyasha-kun?" Shippo could not see his friend and adopted mother in the distance or even beside the hanyou. He became even more concerned when he saw Kikyo instead by Inuyasha's side. Shippo took one look at the undead priestess and ran back into Kaeda's hut. Sango and Miroku watched as Shippo ran and hid behind Kaeda's leg.

"What is wrong Shippo?" Sango asked as she clenched her sword watching the door way with caution.

"Her...Kikyo, she's here and Kagome…isn't" Shippo shivered in fear at the presence of the undead miko. Inuyasha walked through the doorway with Kikyo in tow and gasps filled the room. Sango, Miroku, and Kaeda all held expressions of disbelief. How could Inuyasha bring Kikyo here after she helped Naraku obtain the Shikon No Tama, needless to say that she handed it right to him, and where was dear Kagome in all of this, why wasn't she accompanied by them or had they left her for dead.

"What is she doing here?" Sango growled with rage and distrust of the undead miko, she knew of Kikyo's past deceit and she wasn't about to let it pass, she aided Naraku in hurting them more than once and Sango wanted the retribution owed to their struggle.

"She's my mate, that's why she's here" Inuyasha spoke with his usually prideful voice and gestured for Kikyo to come closer to him. She stepped lightly to his side and glared daggers at Sango who was in shock even more along with everyone else to find that Inuyasha had taken Kikyo as his mate instead of Kagome.

"That doesn't answer for Kagome-chan's absence, was she killed in the battle with Naraku?" Miroku was calm for he knew Naraku had been vanquished because his wind tunnel had disappeared but still in shock he wished to know where and what happened to his beautiful comrade.

"She was too weak and so she fell in battle but I was strong enough to purify the Shikon no Tama and deliver it into the hands of the hero you see before you" Kikyo gazed up at Inuyasha feeding his ego as her hand stroked his cheek. Inuyasha stared as the Shikon glittered in his palm, he dreamt of the day when he would finally have his wish.

"Ka...Kagome-chan died," Sango wobbled to the floor in shock, "no that's just not possible... she was stronger... stronger than all of us if anyone could stand before Naraku and live it was Kagome-chan!" Sango suddenly reached for the kitana dagger on her hip and pointed it fiercely at the lovers gloating before them. "YOU'RE A LIAR SHE CAN NOT BE DEAD! YOU ARE BOTH LIARS! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR IT ESPECAILLY KIKYO YOU HORRID UNDEAD BITCH!" Sango screamed as she held her dagger, her hands shook slightly as hot tears poured uncontrollably from her eyes. Inuyasha growled and stood in front of Kikyo guarding her but Miroku stepped in between them wrapping his arms around Sango. She dropped her dagger and cried emotionally into his robes.

"It's alright Sango cry, but after tonight you will no longer shed a tear while I still breathe." Miroku hugged her tightly as she sobbed and moaned painfully.

"Oh Kami! Kagome-chan, my little sister, oh Kami NO!" Sango sobbed aloud. All the while Kaede and Shippo where frozen from shock but as the tension in the room seemed to cool Kaede stared at Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kaede sensed a negative energy that radiated from Inuyasha like steam from boiling water.

"Why do ye not show remorse for Kagome-chan, if she has truly fallen?" Kaede was cautious as she spoke, she did not want Inuyasha to fly into a rage.

"I have my own way of showing sadness but right now I am too satisfied by the fact that I have finally got my hands on the Shikon no Tama, I will mourn her lose soon enough." Inuyasha walked out of the hut along with Kikyo slowly behind him. Sango glared with homicidal intent at the undead miko's back as she clung to Miroku's shoulder. Sango had witnessed Kagome's strength more than once and it surpassed Kikyo's by far, so she knew that it was not Naraku who had taken Kagome's life it had been Kikyo or worse Inuyasha. Sango stopped crying for a moment to ask Miroku what was on his mind.

"Miroku-hoshi, do you believe what Inuyasha said?" Sango had an eerie calmness to her voice like she had ignored all other emotions except anger from reaching her.

"Reason pulls upon my senses however my intuition says it can not be true, Kagome-chan was too strong to have fallen so easily in battle, she even stood against Sesshoumaru No Kimi when Inuyasha-kun turned full youkai, she couldn't have fallen, could she?" Miroku hadn't a clue of what to think but everyone in the room had their own opinion on the situation. Sango turned to Kaede and Shippo who stood in place watching the door.

"Kaede-Obaa-Sama what do you think?" The look Kaede had on her face was one of grief and a tinge of anger.

"Aye child, ye have your own outlook of this tragedy, but this old miko feels treachery in the death of Kagome" Sango felt relief to know they all share the same suspicion then her attention turns to the quiver foxtail beside Kaede.

"Oh, Shippo come here" Sango slides away from Miroku and towards the little kitsune with out stretched arms.

"Sango!" Shippo jumps into her arms and begins to sob deeply causing his small frame to quake in her embrace. Sango rubbed his head and speaks words of comfort to him.

"It'll be alright Shippo. We have all lost loved ones because of needless tragedy. We made it through that grief all alone but not this time, we have each other now" Sango cried softly and kissed the little kitsune's red hair to help ease his pain. Miroku moves behind Sango and wraps his arms around her as Kaede embraces Shippo and Sango clutching onto Miroku's sleeves. Each tries to ease the pain of the other as the all begin to cry, their collective desire to ease one another's pain turns into a sorrow that envelops them all and they sit this way tears staining their cheeks and dampening their clothes until sleep begins to fall over them. Shippo being the first to succumb to the slumber most duly needed. Kaede is next as she lays her head upon the futon with Shippo sleeping side her. Miroku and Sango sat together by the fire, Sango rested her head upon Miroku's shoulder as his cheek lay upon her head. Sango was the first to speak.

"Something happened to Kagome and Naraku is not the culprit, if Inuyasha wants us to believe a lie he could have a least played the part. No remorse, no regret, I've seen him more distraught over the ramen Kagome brought." Sango breathed a heavy and deep sigh as her brow creased in frustration. Miroku massaged the back of her neck and spoke soothingly to his beautiful warrior.

"What we need to do is calm ourselves, anger and grief can cloud the mind in such a way that every thought is a devastating crack to the body's chi. Breathe deep and slow Sango, let sleep fall over you in waves, I won't leave your side." Miroku held her close as he began to feel her drift off to slumber. He rolled out the futon next to him, cupped Sango in his arms and settled down next to her with his arms still enveloping her.

Outside of the hut a mere twenty yards away Inuyasha saw the fire beginning to dim and finally go out in Kaede's old hut as he sat in the god tree. Kikyo sat at the base of the large hierarchy and sensed Inuyasha's anger.

"What's wrong my beloved hanyou?" Kikyo looked up at him as the moonlight failed to brightened her deathly pale skin.

"I could have gotten that wench if it wasn't for her damn purifying arrow, I could have been telling the truth in there instead of a lie, she really could be dead." Inuyasha growled as he spoke but the glowing roseate light in his hands caught his attention and as he gazed at the round jewel held tightly in his palm the luminance reflected in his wide golden eyes unnerving Kikyo and she snapped him out his trance by calling to him.

"Inuyasha…come here" Kikyo beacons him with a lithe cold hand.

"Huh wh...What did you say Kikyo?" Inuyasha jerked a bit while coming out of his trance.

"Come here" Kikyo stood looking up at him without emotion. As Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he walked towards Kikyo only to stop a few inches from her.

"What will you wish for Inuyasha?" Kikyo tilted her head and stared deep within his eyes placing her hand onto his which held the jewel.

"I fell torn at this point Kikyo" Inuyasha was caught in between his desires and the desires of the mate he had chosen, Kikyo, however Inuyasha had grown to love his human half and although he would never admit it, this was caused by Kagome, due to her sentimentality and care Inuyasha finally understand that being a hanyou could be better than being a demon. Inuyasha was once again brought out of his musing by the silken voice of the undead miko.

"But if you become full youkai you could attempt to harm me and I do not wish to shoot you with my arrow again Inuyasha the first time you were not killed because you are hanyou so the arrow couldn't purify you but if you become a youkai you will be killed if I have to use an arrow on you. Also there is no need to wish for my soul you can give back the rest once you find Kagome and she is still alive I can feel her." Kikyo ran her hands through Inuyasha's hair as he stared into the jewel once more.

"Then what do you think I should wish for" Inuyasha looked up at her hoping he would not be asked to become human once again.

"You know what I want, it has not changed since before my death" Kikyo glanced at the jewel running her hands over the smooth glass.

"You want a lot of things Kikyo" Inuyasha glanced at the placement of her hand on the jewel and her own possessive desire seeping through her elusive comments.

Inuyasha was curious and decided to test Kikyo's resolve. Would she think of him or propose her wishes without hesitation? Would Kikyo love him as a hanyou or was she too proud to love a half demon? Inuyasha's thoughts ran again to Kagome as she taught him to embrace his humanity and except it with pride instead of loathing. Kagome had been the one to love him, dog ears and all. Inuyasha began to feel a warmth enveloping him as the thoughts of Kagome ran rampant in his mind until a icy chill ran along the side of his neck to the tip of his sturdy spine, it was caused by Kikyo stroking his cheek. Inuyasha tried to constrain the shiver that shook his shoulder as he gazed at Kikyo with intense anticipation. Kikyo knowingly masked her irritation as she leaned in for a kiss but before her lips touched his she spoke in a faint whisper.

"I want you Inuyasha…as a ningen1." Inuyasha pushed her away knocking her on the ground. Kikyo looked up at him in a furious shock.

"You want me to become a weak ningen, when demons run rampant even now, Tetsaiga would become useless to me, what could I defend?" Inuyasha voice was stern and cold, resentment shone brightly in his gold eyes as he gazed down upon her. If someone were to happen upon them in this moment it would appear as a growling hound bearing down on a yowling feline. Kikyo shuddered and prepared herself for one of Inuyasha's signature torrents of anger. Kikyo remained on the ground but approached Inuyasha with cautious and feminine allure. The shoulder of her kimono had become disheveled by her fall and Kikyo would use that small exposure of flesh to tempt her hanyou into submission. Kikyo silken voice became innocent and her face broached sorrow and sincerity as she spoke.

"Inuyasha I only hope to achieve a full life among humanity, as you are now we would never be accepted by my people-" Kikyo was interrupted by a slew of viper quick indignations.

"Accepted by _your_ people! I don't need to be accepted by anyone, I am Inuyasha the Hanyou who slew Naraku and countless other demons that your people ran from in fear as they were slaughtered. My name is on every lip from here to the capital. The Lords that once spat on me would now cower before my might. I could fuck their daughters, who'd enjoy it, while those pompous bastards sucked their thumbs and pissed themselves," Inuyasha stood proudly breathing deeply as he peered down at the lifeless miko, "I am a hanyou, son of the Inu no Taishou of the West, I will not spit of my father's grave by weakening the blood he gave me, the very same blood that my mother sacrificed herself to save. So fuck you and your pitiful desires."

Inuyasha breathed hard and snarled at Kikyo who began to stand to her feet, she walked towards him, pausing once she stood an arm's length from him. Kikyo pulled back the sleeve of her kimono and proceeded to slap Inuyasha.

"How dare you speak to me-" Kikyo was once again interrupted by Inuyasha as he did one better by giving Kikyo a double slap causing her to stumble and fall on her rump once again.

"If we lived in Kagome's time than maybe I would become human but in this era there are too many things that can kill you if you give up your strong points, so I will not become human for you, I was a fool before, I was willing to do anything to get in between your legs" Inuyasha straddle Kikyo grabbing her wrists to pull her closer, her clothes now hung below her shoulders exposing porcelain white cleavage.

"Are you telling me that you would have become human for my reincarnation Inuyasha?" Kikyo gazed at him, her lachrymose expression gaining no effect of the callous hanyou.

"Why would you even bring that up?" Inuyasha pushed her to the ground and stood above her menacingly.

"It was you who mentioned the future from whence Kagome came." Kikyo sneered at him hoping to catch him off ground and make him stammer as she usually did.

"Ha at least Kagome grew hot when this hanyou got too close, when I was human that heat lessened, Kagome wanted the hanyou she wanted to mate with someone stranger than a ningen male." Inuyasha realized his words and began to think about all the times he and Kagome had touched, kissed, and shared intimate glances it made his heart race until Kikyo kicked him in the crouch. Inuyasha held in breath in pain and kneeled to the ground groaning as he held himself.

"Inuyasha you insolent whelp, you dare compare me to that disgraceful reincarnation? She prances around in strips of cloth and wields a little kitana and you get all soft?" Kikyo screamed at Inuyasha who was groaning and kneeling as he held his privates.

"If you'd rather have her than go and fetch her, worthless stray" Kikyo then ran into the forest as Inuyasha began to regain his footing. As he stumbled to the God Tree resting against it's trunk he gazed into the stars and whispered. "Fucking bitches" as he passed out.

Sango had awoken from hearing loud voices in the distance and decided that any further sleep would elude her. Although her place beside Miroku was cozy, Sango desired fresh morning air, so she pulled away from her lover and grabbed her weapon to ensure safety because even the morning hours could bring demons in search of a sunrise meal. Sango left Kaede's hut and walked toward to Bone Eater's well. As she made her way up the small hill that was home to the God Tree, she was taken aback to see the hanyou Inuyasha sleeping against the base when he favored the branches. Nonetheless Sango glared at Inuyasha, hoping he would wake to start a confrontation so that she could lash out at him appropriately but he never rose so she turned her gazed back to the well and continued her trek. A minute or so later, Sango reached the edge of the old well and looked down into it hoping to see Kagome climbing out of it with her over sized yellow pack that had become easier for her to haul due to the growth of muscles and skill. Sango reminisced on the training she had given Kagome and on how they would spare in that very field. For a moment Sango could hear the clank of their swords and the sneaky laughter of Miroku and Inuyasha as they watched the girls tussle. The punishments that were dealt upon the lecherous males were the most fun for her and Kagome. Sango felt her cheeks dampen as she ran her hands across the aging rim of the well. Sango began to grind her teeth as a forthright anger began to wash over her, she calmed herself with a ragged sigh and spoke in the same breath. "Kagome-san, have you truly been taken from us?"

1 Ningen (Japan): human being


	5. Anger

Sorry it's been so long. New Years was a blast and I had a long vacation from my beloved computer so now I am back with a new chap. And I hope you like it thanks Read & Review  
  
Chapter Five  
Anger  
  
Kagome joined Sesshoumaru outside her quarters. He stood in the middle of a grass yard, maybe about one acre in size. He turned to gaze back at her as he felt her approaching Kagome's garment clung to her the way vines clung to his estate. It wrapped round every curve leaving the best features covered but everything was best on Kagome. He inspected the milky but tan skin on her legs that was not covered by the leggings or kimono, Her legs had became more toned and had increased muscle size around her calves and thighs but remained feminine and smooth, he eyed her flesh like a precious jewel her greed for.  
  
As his eyes moving up her body he focused of her stomach, as she walked towards him the fabric shifted revealing her toned abs. Four round square muscles pressed against her kimono gave Sesshoumaru a small shiver as he thought of his tongue circling those taunt muscles, imagining her pleas of lust for him in his ear.  
  
Kagome had been watching the youkai in front of her he expression had actually changed from his placid stern frown to a glinting lust. Kagome knew this appearance was because of her. She blushed inwardly at the fact she aroused him, but then doubt crept into her mind.  
  
He only wants you for one thing, well maybe a number of things but they all involve the same thing.....losing your virginity to him......and probably becoming his wanting love slave....not the love of his life.  
  
Kagome didn't feel her stomach turn at the thought of making love to Sesshoumaru but it did when she thought of just being unloved and used for his pleasure. She felt a rage build inside her when her thoughts turned to Inuyasha, the way he had always treated her and how she was starting to hate him with every bone in her body. To divert her gaze away from Sesshoumaru so he would at least know that her rise in anger was not because of him.  
  
"Is something troubling you Kagome?" Sesshoumaru looked towards the midday sun.  
  
"Yes and No Lord Sesshoumaru" Kagome touched her forehead as if she had a headache.  
  
"What do you mean by that" Sesshoumaru turned to face her looking into her eyes sensing her anger and as well depression.  
  
"Yes because something is troubling me and No because I can deal with it" Kagome glared at him with a emotionless gaze she had changed at a lot sense he had last seen her  
  
Before she was immature, happy, and loving but now it seemed as if those qualities had sunken deep inside her only to have a mature deadly calmness to resurface in the place of her former emotions.  
  
"Well than shall I give you the tour?" Sesshoumaru walked off in the opposite direction expecting her to follow which she did.  
  
"Where to first" Kagome followed him as the entered a long wide hall with limestone statues of royal figures in regal positions.  
  
"This is the Family Court Hall the statues you see are my ancestors who once ruled the Western Lands before my Father and I". Sesshoumaru stood at the end of the hall in front of a large mahogany door and carved in the middle was a round symbol. Two crossed swords, they had to be the Tensaiga and the Tetsuiga with a dragon wrapped in between the swords.  
  
"Is that you're Family Crest on the door?" Kagome asked inquisitively.  
  
"Yes and the two swords are the..." Sesshoumaru was interrupted by Kagome finishing her sentence.  
  
"The Tensaiga and the Tetsuiga....Right?" Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning gaze before opening the large door, Kagome smiled to herself as she relished the look Sesshoumaru had given her.  
  
"And this is the Family Court where my ancestors have met for family gatherings, meetings, festivals, birthdays, holidays, and so on and so on." Sesshoumaru spoke as he entered a large ballroom/banquet room. Beautiful oak dining tables lined the walls while glass lanterns clung to the walls. Art work that covered the walls blending from scenery to family portraits and what was strange was that all the woman and children on the walls smiled while none of the men did except one.  
  
"Who is this Sesshoumaru" Kagome walked up to her painting of a young Inuyoukai standing next to her mother and father.  
  
Sesshoumaru had twitched a bit when she asked about that particular painting, he knew well who it was but was not proud of it.  
  
"It is my Father.....the late Lord Inutaisho.....he smiles in the painting but look to you left... in that portrait he does not look happy at all" Sesshoumaru watched Kagome walk towards the next portrait and lowered his head in what seemed to look like shame.  
  
"Why does he not smile" Kagome say the portrait of Inutaisho and beautiful Inuyoukai female and their son which she knew was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Things that happen in the future can juristically change a person, you should know that Kagome" Sesshoumaru gave her a knowing gaze before he turned to leave the room looking back at her as she backed away from the picture following him wither eyes locked of the painted eyes of Inutaisho.  
  
So full of hatred and anger but towards whom?  
  
Kagome thought hard wondering how the young man in the picture to the right could be so happy and so different from the man on the left.  
  
Is this what happened to Sesshoumaru or was he always like that from the start?  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her walk into him and squeak with surprise, his eyebrow raised then fell again, turning his eyes toward the exit to continue on with the tour.  
  
IN KAEDE'S VILLAGE  
  
Sango sat down quietly next to Miroku who was meditating. He sat with his legs crisscrossed in front of him with his left hand raised in front of him, holding up only his index and middle fingers. His eyes closed tight and his position still and calm.  
  
"What is bothering you, my dear Sango?" Miroku asked even though he knew the answer all too soon.  
  
"How did you know it was me next to you and not Inuyasha?" Sango asked quietly letting her voice drift sorrowfully from her mouth.  
  
"Your aura is pure but fared by pain unlike Inuyasha. His aura is stained with malice, hate and contempt he is becoming not only a demon but a tormented soul......that is how I can tell the difference between you and Inuyasha" Miroku slowing opened his eyes and gazed deep into Sango's. The look in her eyes broke his heart she had lost the victorious glow that always shined brightly in those violet orbs. He broke his meditating pose and slowly scooted towards her placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Tell me Sango" he wanted her to share her feelings with him not to shut him out  
  
"Tell you what?" She glanced at the well and then back at Miroku.  
  
"What you are feeling Sango, Tell me what is on your mind" He never let his gaze leave her.  
  
"Inuyasha is a liar" Sango's eyes narrowed in disgust at the thought of him. "I know....Kagome isn't dead" Sango's eyes widened in surprise at the monk's statement.  
  
"How do you do that?" Sango turned her full attention to him.  
  
"If she was dead, Kikyo would be alive....simple as that" Miroku sensed them being watched, he picked up his staff and a rock still continuing his gaze on Sango.  
  
"I have that same feeling" Sango nodded but she was not agreeing with Miroku but letting him know she sensed the presence as well.  
  
Miroku tossed the rock into the air and hit it into the trees with his staff.  
  
"Ow! Son of a Bitch!..." Inuyasha came walking out of the trees a second later with a huge bump on the side of his head.  
  
"My mother was no bitch Inuyasha, she was a beautiful servant of Okami- sama, thank you very much" Miroku stood to his feet and reached his hand out to Sango.  
  
"Where are you two going I wasn't to talk to you" Inuyasha called out to the retreating Sango and Miroku.  
  
"What do you want Hanyou!?" Sango glared at him with bright violet eyes full of anger and resentment. Inuyasha was taken back by her tone it was so full of anger he thought he might have to fight the demon slayer.  
  
"Why do you think I am responsible for Kagome's death?" Inuyasha rubbed the spot where his bump was and winced a bit at the pain.  
  
"Ichiban[1]: Kikyo does not have a full soul" Sango approached him as her tone grew louder and anger "Niban[2]: YOU were supposed to be her PROTECTOR instead you protected KIKYO!" She was now only a foot away from him and his ears rang from her thunderous voice "And finally Mittsu[3]: only you and Kikyo seem to be the only ones who have shown NO remorse for Kagome!" Sango glared into the eyes of the defiant hanyou.  
  
"Sango my dear please calm down" Miroku placed his hand on the Sango's arm trying to softly pull her away.  
  
"NO!" She snatched her arm away from the monk only to bring it across Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku gasped in shock as he say Inuyasha's face fly to the side, when Inuyasha came out of shock his fangs gnashed and a low growl began to sound. Miroku stepped in front of Sango guarding her from any physical retort Inuyasha would project.  
  
"She didn't mean it Inuyasha" Miroku said calmly as always.  
  
"LIKE HELL I DIDN'T" Sango hands gripped into tight fist, she was already in her demon exterminator gear so she was ready for a fight.  
  
"PLEASE SANGO STOP" Miroku yelled at her calmly her slightly.  
  
"She's right you know" Inuyasha spoke without feeling  
  
"nani?[4]" Miroku and Sango spoke in unison.  
  
"Sango you are right to have the worst thoughts of me and Kikyo, you were right about what you said and I am completely responsible." Inuyasha turned his head to the west watching a group of geese fly across the golden white blue sky.  
  
"Responsible for what Inuyasha" Miroku placed both hands on his staff and Sango watched and listen in shock as Inuyasha took responsibility for Kagome.  
  
"For letting her die" Inuyasha opened his palm and stared into the jewel.  
  
"She isn't dead Inuyasha we both know that" Miroku spoke sternly getting tired of hearing this lie of Kagome's death  
  
"Think what you want" Inuyasha turned and began to walk toward the woods.  
  
"Why not tell us the truth...if she is dead bring us the proof?" Sango spoke softly knowing he would hear her words.  
  
"Than I will" Inuyasha darted into the bushes he ran as hard as he could to the place where he had last seen Kagome, five miles form his brother's lands.  
  
Did you like? Or hate? Please Review and lime is up next than lemony goodness.  
  
----------------------- [1] Ichiban - means 'number one' [2] Niban - means 'number two' [3] Mittsu - means 'three' [4] Nani - means 'what?' 


	6. Unseen Forces

Chapter Six  
Unseen Forces  
  
Everything was black and the rattling of chains could be heard. She felt naked, cold and a strong metallic scent, like rust was heavy in the air. The ground was hard and damp as her bare feet touched its cold surface. Kagome's mind was hazy but slowly became clear.  
  
"Where am I" her voice was a faint whisper coming from her dry throat.  
  
"Your mind" A strong detached intonation resounded in the room, a similar voice.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself" Kagome stood covering her naked form.  
  
"Can't you sense your own soul Kagome" Out of the darkness came a raven hair woman dress in a black kimono she stepped forward.  
  
"What do you mean" Kagome narrowed her eyes to look at this woman's face but the darkness hid her features.  
  
"Deep down you feel....a darkness like.....the one....your in now" Her voice was brash and hard like she had some sort of pain or hate she needed to release Kagome respected her but feared this woman in front of her.  
  
"Yes and...." Kagome wanted to know what she was speaking of.  
  
"What I am trying to tell you Kagome is to embrace that darkness....it is who you are now...it's apart of you...the light can not exist without the darkness" She stepped crosser to her and placed a hand on her cheek, Kagome felt like she knew this woman like she was a part of her in some odd way.  
  
"Embrace the darkness, if I do what will happen" Kagome was pushed back against the wall by invisible hands.  
  
"It will fill you will the most erotic ecstasy..... completing you. You will need no one and you will be able to survive....together we won't be afraid any longer Kagome...I am all you will ever need Kagome" She still didn't know who this person in front of her was as her voice lowered to a soft whisper.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome whispered and right as the words dripped from her lips the darkness faded from her face.  
  
"I am Kurayami....I am your darkness" Kagome gasped as her this woman's face came into view. Standing in front of her with her hands holding Kagome's arms was another Kagome. Everything from her eyes to her lips to her hair was identical to Kagome. Kurayami smiled at the expression on her twin's face, while Kagome brought her hand to her open mouth in shock. The only difference between the two was the black eyeliner around Kurayami's eyes, her blacken lips, black nails, pale white skin and black eyes. She looked evil in more ways than one.  
  
"You look just like me" Kagome gasped out as Kurayami inched closer to her pressing her breast against Kagome's bare chest.  
  
"My dear twin...you need to bring us together..." Her hands brushed Kagome's hair in between her fingers "...I hate being here in this darkness I want to be with you, stop pushing me away Kagome" Kurayami began to cry black tears, as she ran her hands down Kagome's naked body.  
  
"I didn't mean to push you away" Kagome felt remorse for Kurayami her arms embraced her and held on tight.  
  
"Will you bring us together Kagome will you allow us to find a balance?" Kurayami spoke from behind Kagome's shoulder smiled wickedly.  
  
"Yes, I want a balance I accept you" Kagome pulled out of the embrace to face Kurayami. Kagome gazed into those black eyes and realized she needs this dark half, she needed to embrace the darkness and never ever let go.  
  
"At Last" Kurayami smiled and gripped Kagome's face in her hands gently Kagome held onto Kurayami's wrist softly becoming trapped in her blackened gaze. Kurayami's smile faded as their noses touched she removed her hands from Kagome's face as her nails racked down her twins neck then her breast causing Kagome to whimper at the feeling and finally Kurayami's hands rested on Kagome's smooth hips.  
  
"Are you ready sister" Kurayami whispered seductively as Kagome nodded. Kurayami snapped her finger and her clothes vanished as she wrapped her hands in Kagome's hair running her hand down her back and onto her firm buttock. Kagome squeaked at the onslaught as her dark half molested her. Kurayami began to kiss Kagome's neck as she seemed to go limp in her arms. "Yes...I...am ready Kurayami, make us whole" Kagome braced her twins shoulder as Kurayami lowered them to the black ground that was now warm and soft.  
  
Kagome lay on her back as Kurayami hovered over her, softly the darkness straddled Kagome's abdomen as she ran her hands up Kagome's body touching every curve relishing in the softness of her bright twin. Kagome felt at peace and somewhat erotic, she began touching her dark twin the same way she was touching her. Kurayami knelt down and kissed Kagome softly on the lips. Kurayami moaned quietly as their bodies pressed together, their lips and legs entwined and their hands reaching and holding onto any flesh they could grasp.  
  
Kagome pressed her tongue through Kurayami's lips to taste her, that's when she felt it, the tingling jolt, she felt like she was high. Kurayami kissed Kagome harder deepening the kiss. Their bodies glowed with a swirling bright light, their bodies began to merge and with a blast of white and black energy, Kagome and Kurayami were one. Kagome rose clothed in a white kimono with a black dragon wrapped around the shoulder down to her feet. That is when Kagome took hold of the darkness around her opening her mouth the darkness was swallowed my her. Kagome opened her eyes to reveal a bright brown orb on the right and a dark black orb on the left. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"I've never felt sooo good" Kagome licked her lips seductively and walked off into the light that now surrounded her.  
  
Kagome awoke and rose from her bed sweaty and hot. Her mind felt clear and her body was in a state of nirvana she felt whole. 


	7. Changes For The Worst

Review Responses:  
  
To Yasmin: No hun Inuyasha is completely fine no spells or potions he's  
just being the plain asshole he has always been  
To Ladeekisz: Yes there is going to be plenty of revenge on both sides.  
  
Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter I have recently finished  
Remember Review Me Please  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter Seven  
Changes for the Worst  
  
Kagome stood in front of her vanity examining her new appearance. Her hair was no longer a soft curly brownish black but bone straight and pitch black as night and it stretched down to her thighs.  
  
"Not bad so far, I've been wanting a new hairstyle, hmm hmm" She gave a muffled laughed as she ran her fingers through the straight black strands.  
  
Her eyes then returned to the mirror studying her facial changes. Her brown eyes were now black with white irises and to top it off her eyelids were permanently painted a soft smoky grayish black that faded to white as it rose towards her eyebrows. As she reached up to touch her face she noticed to deadly sharp black-tipped nails on her fingers, she smiled devilishly and concentrated on retracted them and to her surprise the razor sharp claws slowly shrank into soft smooth round curves.  
  
"Ooooooo, I like I like very much ha ha ha" Kagome was having fun admiring her new powers.  
  
Next were her lips that had changed from a soft pink to a scarlet blood red, and she closed her eyes for a moment stretched and smiling at the thought of having a new look, and personality.  
  
"Hello my dear dear sister"  
  
A quiet whisper resounded around her, Kagome's eyes shot open and she took a defensive stance as her eyes darted about the room  
  
"What the Fuck! Who's there?"  
  
"It's me Kagome......Kurayami...Don't you recognize me voice" the calm dark voice spoke softly  
  
"Sorry... where are you" Kagome shook her head she felt something like an intense pressure.  
  
"You already know you just don't want to believe it" Kurayami giggled cruelly inside Kagome's mind.  
  
"You're inside my head, like my conscience, is that right?" Kagome stared into the mirror as her mouth began to move but it wasn't her voice.  
  
"Yes it's exactly like that. So how do you like your new look Gome?" Kurayami asked inquisitively.  
  
"I love it Kurayami, especially my nails" Kagome stared at her now retracted black nails  
  
"You should take off your clothes and check yourself out closer"  
  
Kagome stood and removed her silk gown and as it fell around her feet Kagome gasped at the image before her. On her creamy skin were faded tattoos on her shoulders two identical black-red butterflies and at the bottom of their wings was a small trail of black sakura petals leading across her collar bone down her chest all the way to her belly button where the circled around only to go around her waist. Kagome turned around and peered from behind her right shoulder the tattoo petals stopped just above her butt at the small of her back but her eyes were averted from the sakura petals to the beautifully feminine tattoo of a black dragon, the dragon had to be female because it was more elegantly designed and colored than to pictures she had seen of other dragons.  
  
The dragon tattoo was black pink and green it had bright blue eyes and it was posing in an S-like position the dragon's hair was pink and instead of it flowing backwards it seems to glide all about as did its fan like tail. Kagome smiled as she ran her hands over the tattoo. Next were her feet, on the top of her feet were small black-yellow butterflies.  
  
"I have Monarchs on my feet, their so pretty" Kagome pursed up her foot so she could see it better in the mirror. The butterflies twirled up her ankles and then up to her calves all the way to the top her thighs where they stopped right next to the crease where her thigh met her sex. Kagome gasped once more as her fingers ran over the top of her sex.  
  
"Where did the hair go?" Kagome gazed in a bit of shock at the smoothness of her pubic area, the black tuff of hair was no more only soft cream skin and a small tattoo of a Monarch butterfly remained.  
  
"So how do you like my Tattoos?" Kurayami spoke once more only to get a giggling response. "What is so funny?"  
  
"I was just thinking of the look of my mom's face if she saw how many tattoos I have she would be so wide-eyed and her screams would probably be heard miles away. Oh God that would be great ha ha ha ha ha oohh man that was a good laugh" Kagome held her stomach as she sat on the floor trying to put her gown back on in a fit of laughter.  
  
"I miss her" Kurayami spoke softly as Kagome stopped laughing as her eyes began to water  
  
"Momma" Kagome said with a shaky voice  
  
"Souta" Kurayami murmured with sorrow  
  
"Grandpa" Kagome eyes held warm tears that she did not want to shed.  
  
"Fat Buyo" Kurayami whispered softly  
  
"Oh Kami I miss then all so much, I miss momma and her hugs and kisses, I miss Souta the way he always played tricks on me...hiccupsniffHumphhiccupsniff...Buyo the way he would eat himself stupid and keep my feet warm in bed. Kami I miss my family...I miss their love......"  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted more than anything to embrace Kagome and kiss away he tears. "The things I would do to make you happy, to cease your tears and replace them with smiles and laughter" He gazed at the wooden door placing a hand on the hard surface as he listen to her tears. But before he could let his remorse for her fall over him he was startled by an immense feeling of anger and hate it was so strong it flared a bit of anger in Sesshoumaru himself. After he calmed down he heard the faint enraged words of Kagome and her visitor.  
  
"Inuyasha most pay" Kagome spoke with an animalistic growl one Sesshoumaru had never heard from a human.  
  
"With his life" the second voice spoke viciously.  
  
"What is going on in that room? Why she so angry all the sudden" Sesshoumaru whispered ass he felt the force of anger grow. Then he heard movement, Kagome was getting dressed and than silence fell over the room.  
  
"Momma, Souta, Grandpa, Buyo....He will not harm you EVER!" Kagome's voice and the second voice seemed to mingle as one the softness and purity of Kagome's voice blended with the malevolence and harshness of the second voice, causing her to sound possessed. The door to her bedroom opened and then slammed shut leaving Sesshoumaru standing at the hot spring door staring curiously at the sounds that just played out before him.  
  
"What the fuck just happened in there!?" Sesshoumaru calm demeanor disappeared for a moment as he spoke and than reappeared as he walked to his bedroom. He removed his towel dressed in a white silk kimono, tying his hair in a ponytail and walked out of his bedroom following Kagome's scent out the menagerie.  
  
Sorry for the cliffy but had to do it I love leaving ya guessing please review and let me know if you like it thanks SesshouChick 


	8. The Chorus Of Battle

Chapter Seven:  
The Chorus of Battle  
  
Kagome walked down the long hall toward the palace courtyard, her raven hair flowed elegantly behind her like a ghostly curtain of blackness. The aura of rage and destruction loomed about her in a black reddish hue swirling around like a water snake, Kagome was now a priestess of death and doom she wanted no more to be sweet, kind and innocent to everyone, only the ones who deserved it would receive her kindness. Her heart had been broken into pieces and now she would do the same to the one who had wounded her soul only in her mind it would be his body torn in pieces not his heart.  
  
NOW TO INUYASHA  
  
His pace was steady and quick as he ran through the thick foliage of the forest coming only to a stop when he caught a scent of his brother or of Kagome. The jewel in his hands hummed with a wanting vibration....it missed it's keeper....the one who had only held on to it because of her duty and responsibility....it had no reason to be afraid of her she respected and cared for the Shikon and that is what so endeared it to her.  
  
"I'll find her for you Shikon but that doesn't mean you'll be going back to her, maybe I'll be nice enough to bury you with her after I make my wish." He smiled greedily as his thoughts of ripping apart Kagome's flesh or maybe having his way with her then killing her, either way he would get what he wanted.  
  
Inuyasha had finally made his way to the edge of his brother's lands and he got a big whiff of Kagome's sweet scent, even though it had been only a week since she had disappeared her scent was strong he followed her scent until her reached a cliff. On the very edge he found a gathering of ants picking at what was left of dried blood he picked up one of the ants and crushed it in-between his fingers the ant had obviously ate some of the blood because it smelled just like Kagome.  
  
"The bitch was here, but where did she go from here" Inuyasha looked over the edge of the cliff and from the beautiful rise of the sun in the clear afternoon sky he could see all the way down to a large oasis where the roaring waterfall, that was connected to the pool, brought up mist and the sense of a fading aroma.  
  
"Please tell me she jumped that would make things a lot easier on my part....a bit boring but shit a lot easier." Inuyasha walked back a few feet and then ran towards the edge only to jump over and down towards the oasis. His red clothed figure glided through the misty air as his fire rat suit flapped in the wind giving him the sound and appearance of the big red bird.  
  
Inuyasha landed on the shore of the pool and took a moment to take in his surroundings, he looked about before taking a whiff of the air around him their was a smell but it was hard to discern it was sweet but musky like lilac and sandalwood mixed......he took a moment to think that's when he saw it...a white piece of cloth as his eyes narrowed on the tattered material floating in the pool he noticed the white fabric had a pattern on it a familiar one at that.....it was purple with white flowers the same material that Sesshoumaru wore on his sleeves.  
  
"That bastard did he save Kagome.....nah if anything his keeping her prisoner and torturing her.....that fucker how dare he do that to her......That's My Job!!" Inuyasha became enraged at the fact that his brother was holding Kagome against her will he knew, well at least in his mind, he knew that he was the only one allowed to hurt Kagome and if anyone else did it was a crime in his book. Inuyasha ran off in the direction of Sesshoumaru's palace in search of Kagome.  
  
BACK TO KAGOME  
  
She stood in the center of the courtyard debating on how to go about killing the dishonest hanyou, she knew Sango and Miroku could defend themselves against them but her thoughts also traveled to the people of Kaede's village, Shippo and old Kaede herself.  
  
"If that hanyou touched any of the people I care for he'll regret it for the rest of the little life he'll have left, Damn you Inuyasha" Kagome spat out the words as if they were poison just then a voice was heard behind her.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with my Lady Kagome" Kiyati stood in the doorway looking at the strange woman before with alert eyes.  
  
"You disappoint me Kiyati I thought after having served me that day you would at least remember my scent" Kagome turned and smiled at the old woman who gasped as she saw the white irises of the dark maiden before her.  
  
"Mi Lady, you...you look so different and you smell like a demoness." Kiyati walked up to the dark priestess with her hand over her open mouth in awe and curiosity.  
  
"I smell like a demon...hmm...I guess it comes with the territory" Kagome shrugged as Kiyati circled her.  
  
(A/N: If you forgot Kiyati was the old kitsune servant who brought Kagome new clothing and food in the 3rd chapter.)  
  
"You have changed so much your hair...and your eyes, your lips are as black as night when did this happen?" Kiyati gazed into the piercing black eyes of her mistress.  
  
"Last night in a dream and when I awoke this morning I had changed physically and as well mentally" Kagome spoke with a chilling mature tone deeper than her once angelic voice. Kiyati noticed the coldness in Kagome's voice and took it as a bad sign.  
  
"Whatever happened in that dream to cause such a change, I know of people who have had a change of mind but never of the body by a mere dream, Lady Kagome." Kiyati had a serious tone as she stood next to the black priestess.  
  
"Who are you to question my being?....This change is for the better I have a greater understanding of everything unlike the weakling I once was....I am no longer the pitiful innocent Kagome Higarushi." Kagome paused and looked towards the sun that was slowly becoming masked by grey clouds.  
  
"Then who are you now Lady Kagome, what is your title?" Kiyati stared at the woman before her, her demeanor was as cold and black as a midnight storm, Kiyati could feel her veins run cold as Kagome turned and looked at her with a gaze that put Sesshoumaru's cold eyes to shame.  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" Kagome spoke slowly and methodically.  
  
"I do not understand Mi Lady" Kiyati was terrified no one had uneased her so as the way her mistress did.  
  
"My title is no longer Kagome Higarushi.....from now on I am Kurayami...I am Darkness" the sky cracked and rumbled as if it were praising her, the rain poured down quickly and the sounds of rumbling clouds and angry thunder ripped through the calm western valley.  
  
"Tell Sesshoumaru I am seeking my revenge" Kurayami turned and walked towards the gate, the guards that stood before it lowered their spears to an X before Kurayami.  
  
"Let me pass" she gazed at the guards with passive eyes.  
  
"No one may leave..." the first spoke diligently "Without Lord Sesshoumaru orders" said the second soldier.  
  
The soldiers were smug and uptight they were serpent demons and their scaly hides slithered forward as they tried to intimidate Kurayami. She smiled at them causing them to become nervous, the two soldiers readied their spears.  
  
"GET BACK WENCH" The two soldiers had a sense of insecurity about them. "...I WARN YOU DO NOT CROSS US!" they were scared but refused to show it, they did have some type back bone.  
  
"Poor little serpents, you just don't know who you are dealing with" Kurayami raised her left arm towards the first solider than her right towards the second. The spears pulled themselves out of the soldier's hands and floated towards Kurayami, she clenched her fist and the spears crumbled to pieces only the spear heads remained. The soldiers were so frightened they couldn't move.  
  
"Do you wish to move out of my way or die?" Kurayami smiled devilishly at the two trembling soldiers.  
  
"If we let you pass we'll be disobeying our orders, our punishment would be a fate worst than death" The first solider spoke as his partners took off towards the barracks. As he stood in front of the gate his pride returned and he flew towards Kagome in a rage.  
  
"Have it your way" She spoke calmly as she stood her ground, the spear heads flew at the guard and before he could move out of their path he met them head on....literally. A disgusting ripping and gushing of flesh and blood rang out momentarily as the guard's headless corpse fell to Kurayami's feet. Kiyati watched the whole scene play out as she looked on in terror. Kurayami stepped over the body and raised her hand as the gates opened without aid.  
  
"I can't believe that is my Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru will want to know what has happened" Kiyati ran into the castle towards the first place she knew Lord Sesshoumaru would be: in his study. 


	9. A Prelude To Love

Everyone has given me rave reviews not a negative one in the bunch and for that I thank you. Now let me take a sec and explain to you what some may not quite understand...Kagome has changed for the worst and had taken it upon herself to destroy those who have betrayed her but what she doesn't understand is that along with this change has come a greater evil within herself Kagome has become how could you say um a fucking maniac basically she is in Limbo!  
  
Hope you people love it and let me know whatcha think  
  
Chapter Nine  
A Prelude to Love  
  
Kiyati ran feverously to Sesshoumaru's study, she wasn't as fast as she used to be but as the long corridors and halls became shorter she found herself in front of a huge regally craved chamber door. Kiyati pushed the round circle in the center of the door it began to glow a bright red for a second and then dimmed to the varnish; the large wooden door creaked slowly open to reveal a large library. Shelves that towered to the ceilings, chairs made from silk pillows and cherry wood, desk and tables with elaborate carvings and designs. Sesshoumaru sat at the largest table in a beautifully carved throne-like chair that was impressed in the wall. He had a look of deep concentration on his face as he stared at a brown scroll. Kiyati ran to the front of the desk and bowed down with her face touching the floor. Sesshoumaru looked up from his concentrated glance and stared down at his faithful servant.  
  
"Yes Kiyati, What do you have to tell me" Sesshoumaru could sense a fear in Kiyati he had never felt before in the 100 years she had served him but he kept his cool as usual"  
  
"Mm-My Lord, it is our Lady K-Kagome she has changed juristically!" Kiyati looked up at Sesshoumaru with widened eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" That is when Sesshoumaru began to put what he heard from the bath together.  
  
"Her mind as well as her body has changed sire, her mind is tainted with only the idea of revenge and death she is no longer our innocent loving young maiden she once was My Lord" Kiyati looked down as her eyes started to water.  
  
"Kiyati tell me what you saw" Sesshoumaru had moved from his seat to face Kiyati.  
  
"Her hair is black as night and straight as a dragon's bone.....oh Kami...her eyes are no longer the bright beautiful brown that once shown life they are black with white irises....her pink lips are now ink black, kagome's nails are black, thick, and long as your claws My Lord." Kiyati had tears streaming down her face she feared for Kagome and what she might do, her mind what more than gone it have did a ninety degree turn for the worst.  
  
"Is that all Kiyati?" Sesshoumaru wanted to let his mouth drop but choose to keep his stiff expression only allowing his mind to do the screaming.  
  
"No My Lord....her once golden tan is now white as My Lord's hair... and My Lord her powers have increase tremendously, she killed one of your serpent guards by only lifting her hands." Kiyati sobbed but then regained her composure she allowed a pause for effect and to let all this new information sink into Sesshoumaru's head.  
  
"Kiyati let Jaken know I will be gone for a few days and for him to take command of the castle, Keep Rin in your eyesight at all times understand Kiyati" Sesshoumaru looked at Kiyati with a serious but worried gaze.  
  
"I understand My Lord" Kiyati bowed gracefully "Is that all sire, what if Kagome returns here?"  
  
"If Kagome comes back act normally but be wary of her still I doubt she will return" Sesshoumaru walked down to the courtyard where Kiyati had told him Kagome was last seen. He could smell the blood yards away his cold eyes were met by the sight of a headless corpse being dragged away by his palace guards.  
  
"Burn him and place his ashes in an urn, then send them away to his family" Sesshoumaru announced as he walked past the grotesque scene his guards kneeling as he walked out of the gate.  
  
IN KAEDAE'S VILLAGE  
  
Sango held onto Shippo as she strode towards the Bone Eater's well. Her mind had been adrift ever since the day Inuyasha said he would travel for the proof of Kagome's death.  
  
"Sango" Shippo peered up at her with a saddened dishearten gaze.  
  
"Yes Shippo" Sango kept her eyes on the well ahead.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen if Inuyasha finds proof?"  
  
"I doubt he'll find any Shippo-chan, Inuyasha is nothing but a ball of hot air"  
  
"Like the one I turn into"  
  
"Not really, you transform into that, Inuyasha doesn't have to because he's like that all the time" Sango smiled down at the tiny kitsune and then sank back into her sad dull gaze at the well.  
  
"Sango do you really think Kagome-san is really...gone?"  
  
"No I do not Shippo"  
  
"But I haven't sensed her anywhere nearby, I only sense that other person" Shippo leaned into Sango's ear and whispered Kikyo's name.  
  
"Oh, I know what you mean Shippo"  
  
"If anyone influenced Inuyasha to harm Kagome, it had to be her, she's only pure evil"  
  
"I would watch my mouth if I were you little kitsune, I wouldn't want you to wake up with your tongue in your miso soup" Kikyo appeared behind the two staring at them with dull dead eyes and a blank expression.  
  
"And I wouldn't touch this kitsune if I were you witch, I wouldn't want you to walk up with you limbs severed off" Sango gave the same glare to Kikyo but it was filled with anger.  
  
"Hmm, Do I sense a bit of anger from you Sango, or is that just the grief from losing your little miko, Kagome?" Kikyo smiled evilly at the pair, Shippo buried his face in Sango's shoulder to keep from locking eyes with the dead priestess.  
  
"She isn't dead and do not disrespect Kagome in front of me unless you want to fight" Sango spoke firmly.  
  
"I am not interested in fighting you....but only to help you" Sango's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in anger.  
  
"You can help me by crawling back into the grave you were dug up from witch"  
  
"Why are you so defensive Sango, I haven't done anything to hurt you" Kikyo put of her best innocent face as she spoke  
  
"The nerve of this....!" Sango caught herself before she let any foul words slip out in front of Shippo.  
  
"Sango...don't...please...I'm scared" Shippo shivered a bit and Sango realized she wasn't making him any more comfortable.  
  
"Kikyo I don't need to speak with you any longer, it is a waste of my time and breathe" Sango turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Fine if you don't want to know what really happened to dear sweet Kagome.... That's fine with me" Kikyo smiled as she looked towards Sango.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
WHERE IS INUYASHA?  
  
His legs were pumping as fast as possible his white hair whipped and flew about him. Inuyasha had followed his brother's scent and he had finally discerned the other flowery scent, his Kagome, she wasn't far now. Sesshoumaru's castle was only ten miles away he had followed their scents so he was taking the less traveled route, but as he sprinted across forest paths and mountain terrain he realized that he had forgotten to stop and think about the possibility of Sesshoumaru helping Kagome or visa versa.  
  
"What if that little bitch told him everything she knew about me...?" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and began to pace thinking hard about the situation.  
  
Could she do something like that? I know she was in love with me for the longest time but would she really do something to betray me the way I did her? NAH she's too much of a good too shoes for that. Stop worrying Inuyasha.  
  
"But you should worry Inuyasha" A familiar voice came from behind him and he whirled around but saw no one.  
  
"Who's there show your self!" Inuyasha scanned the trees around him but he couldn't see or sense anything.  
  
"Something wrong little inu can't put you finger on it huh, you can't see me but I'm practically right in front of you" The voice was so familiar like he had known it for years but it had changed somehow it had grown colder.  
  
"Where are you...who the fuck are you stop playing games I have no time for this" Inuyasha readied his sword.  
  
"Oh? Are you looking for something dog-boy or should I say...some one? You already have the jewel so what could you possible looking for? Hmmm" The voice belonged to a woman but he knew it was certainly not his Kagome's sweet voice  
  
"How do you know these things? there's only one more person who really knows what I'm looking for and she ran off somewhere"  
  
"Kikyo right? That undead witch neither of you has the slightest idea what you let out of the box...." The voice spoke slowly but with a steady pace  
  
"For the last time....Who are you?" Inuyasha took out his sword ready to swipe at anything that appeared before him and ask questions later.  
  
"Ha ha you really don't know yet do you Inuyasha? Are you that fucking clueless?"  
  
"For the moment yes now who are you?"  
  
"I'd thought you would have guessed already.........I'm one of the creatures from Pandora's Box" Just than everything went black to Inuyasha. 


	10. Decisions Are Made

This is just a snack to tide you over hope your not mad at me but I had to cut it short I'll have the eleventh chapter out by Friday promise!  
Please Review  
  
Chapter Ten  
Decisions Are Made  
  
Sesshoumaru stood at the foot of the cliff where he saw Kagome that fateful night, he had been traveling only an hour before he picked up Inuyasha's scent and followed it the that very spot. His thoughts traveled to Kagome.  
  
How she must of felt...to have someone she thought of as a friend...betray her even try to kill her, Kagome's mind must be in a complete disarray. But what can I do to help her. What will I do when I find her?  
  
For the first time in his life Sesshoumaru did not have a clue of what to do. Any other time he would have known within seconds on where to take his actions but this time he was lost. The breeze that blew through his hair took him back to the night he fought Kagome. His golden eyes closed as he visualized her movements so liquid and strong. The way she glided through the air, and the fluid movements of her battle skills were smooth as silk but her kicks, jabs, and punches were as strong as stone. Sesshoumaru envisioned Kagome's brown-black hair as it glided about her slender form. Her deep brown eyes held so mush knowledge but so much innocence and purity, her milky tan skin smooth and toned with feminine muscle, no demoness came close to the power and beauty that Kagome withheld.  
  
"I love you Kagome" Sesshoumaru spoke whispers in the wind as his mind traveled through visions of his beloved.  
  
Then it hit him....his course of action. He had to find her and as fast as possible although he knew she could defend herself from Inuyasha would Inuyasha be able to defend himself from Kagome, for Sesshoumaru never wanted her hands to feel the sting of her enemy's blood...she was to pure, to distinguished to stain her hands with the substance of life.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a deep breathe and opened his eyes, the sun was setting on the horizon and he had no time to waste. With a quick glance to the ground he sped off in the hanyou's direction towards the Yamainu (wild dog; wolf) Mountains. 


	11. Kagome's Revenge

Hello again thanks for the reviews they are great and to PIPER you asked good questions the next few chapters are going to answer them all be patient and don't worry and I kept my word the eleventh chap is out before this Saturday and I hope that makes my faithful readers happy I don't know how many more chapters I am going to write until the end but don't worry the end is no where near plus some very dark erotica is coming up Inu/Kag and Sango/Miroku are coming into the picture and Sesshoumaru must save someone by sacrificing himself dun dun dun!!!! So stay tuned and review because those reviews are what keeps my going love ya SesshouChick  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
Kagome's Revenge  
  
Inuyasha awoke in a dark cave sprawled out on the cold damp floor, with his hanyou eyes he could see clearly in the pitch black darkness but as for any other persons he could not see nor sense any one. Inuyasha's head throbbed like a steady beating drum.  
  
"Where am I?" his voice was dry and rasp suddenly the scratchy whisper of fire was heard. Inuyasha saw a nimble white skinned female walking toward him with a ball of fire within her hand.  
  
"Your home my dear Inuyasha, you don't recognize it?" he felt a harsh gaze on him but her eyes were steady on the floor. The ball of blazing fire in her pale made a soft calming sizzle. Inuyasha was hypnotized by this woman in front of him. She wore only a thigh high black kimono that was very low cut with short sleeves that reached to her elbows. He could also see most of her tattoos that were rather seductive to him. And she wore black silk leg and foot bindings, the silk went in-between her first toe and the second, then it wrapped once around the front of her foot up around her ankles and then up to the middle of her calves tying into a two small wisp of fabric in the back. Her skin was pale as a crisp white sheet and her hair blacker than the cave. The light of the fire cast a hellish orange-red glow on her colorless skin.  
  
"This isn't my home wench, I belong in the forest, and who the hell are you" Inuyasha growled forewarning at the young female before him.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't noticed my scent Inuyasha" There was a hint of a smile on her face as the fire glowed in her hand "I thought my scent was the most disgusting how you could have forgotten it is beyond me, I never forgot the smell of rotten human flesh!" That is when the smirk disappeared and black-white eyes pierced his sending a shock through him like he had just been hit by lightening.  
  
"Kagome.....NO! Your not my Kagome.....You reek of demoness and you look so so different.....Your a liar you can not be Kagome where is the real Kagome? What have you done to her?" Inuyasha ran at the woman attempting to attack her but the force he ran into was equal to a granite wall.  
  
"Hahahaaahaaah....Oh Inuyasha you were always good for a laugh" Kagome laughed hard as the ball of fire glowed brighter and larger.  
  
"Stupid bitch where's KAGOME!" Inuyasha shook off the impact and stood steady. "You are not the one who demands of me, now be a good puppy and SIT....SIT.....SIT!" Kagome looked down at the hanyou who had created a small Inuyasha shaped crater at her feet. "Now do you believe that I am Kagome?"  
  
Inside the crater the spell had worn off but Inuyasha was too shocked to arise.  
  
She can't be Kagome, she feels to strong, stronger than my brother, than Naraku, she stronger than anyone I have ever faced but she's masking it somehow, trying to get me to attack so she can just throw me back with the slightest snap of a finger.....has my Kagome really turned into this demon before me?  
  
Inuyasha rose from the crater and approached the female before him calmly but alert and steady.  
  
"If you are really Kagome what happened when we first met?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and waited for an answer.  
  
"Weelll, that's a hard one....let's see" She tapped her index finger on her bottom lip as she stared into his eyes. "I awoke you, pulled out Kikyo's arrow so you could kill the centipede demon and than she ripped the jewel from my side, and a few minutes later you were aiming those sharp claws at me....funny you did the same thing a week ago only that time you had the jewel instead of me and you were using your sword instead of those claws" her devil-like smirk returned as Inuyasha tried to hold his face together.  
  
"Oh and another thing I have claws of my own now" Inuyasha would usually have seen this coming but for some reason when she held up her hand and her once soft curved black nails turned into razor sharp talons and slapped him across the face he could do nothing to stop or dodge her. He stumbled back and held his blooded torn face as four long gashes in his face oozed crimson blood and as for the ball of fire it floated above them lighting the cave entirely.  
  
"You'll pay for that bitch" He charged at her and this time she didn't block him he caught her by the arms and pinned her to the ground and as he was about to give her a straight punch in the face but her eyes changed. The soft brown orbs that so often gazed hope and love his way returned and Inuyasha seemed to melt on contact. Her cherry blossom cheeks, her soft vanilla smell warm in his nostrils he loved it.  
  
"Why Inuyasha....Why did you betray me wasn't I good enough did I not hold any part of your heat as you once made me believe....or was it really all a lie all those years I've spent were they for not?" Her cold voice changed back to the soft breeze of a voice she once held as tears poured unwavering down her milky skin and mingled with the blood that trickled off his face and Inuyasha began to crack like he always did when he saw those eyes so much like his mother's become tainted with salty tears.  
  
"No I...I just wanted the jewel I had to have it, don't you understand I needed to be stronger I wanted to be a demon instead of a worthless hanyou" Inuyasha lost his sense of being and became trapped in the brown eyes.  
  
"You were never worthless Inuyasha, you defeated everyone you faced you fought for good and I thought I was yours as much as you were mine and then she got in the way she stopped you from loving me and you turned against me....why Inuyasha why did you push me away?" Kagome's eyes burned into his getting him to soften even more until he heard the soft hum of the Shikon No Tama. Kagome's face was stained with tears and hanyou blood but she remained calm as Inuyasha turned to the jewel  
  
"The Jewel" Inuyasha pulled the jewel from his pocket the held it up to his sight as Kagome lay beneath him.  
  
"Inuyasha don't let it take you please Inuyasha" Kagome pleaded as her brown eyes began to flash solid black then brown again.  
  
"This was all I ever wanted, all I ever need nothing else in the world mattered but only this. My Shikon No Tama...once I had it I no longer needed that worthless human wench by my side I was freed" Inuyasha smiled a insane glazed gaze at the shining jewel and underneath him laid Kagome.  
  
Her tears no longer poured down her cheeks only the moist trails of salt remained her eyes had closed and she growled deep within her. Inuyasha peered down at her as he held onto the jewel closing the brightness in his fist.  
  
"You damned fool" Her cold harsh raspy voice returned the demoness smell and pale skin did as well.  
  
"I loved you for three long years and you do this to betray me because you can't let go of a little trinket....you damned fool, what else could I have expected" Just then as her eyes shot open to reveal the demon black orbs Inuyasha was pulled off of Kagome by an unseen force and pinned with his arms and legs spread in mid air unable to move.  
  
"Kagome wh-what happened to your eyes and you smell" Inuyasha looked down at her shocked and in disbelief once again.  
  
"I gave you a chance to take it all back, to ask for forgiveness but you let that pass for you are to greedy for that jewel. In all of our travels I thought you would want nothing to do with the jewel because of all the atrocities it had aided, But You..." Kagome's strong hard demeanor broke and tears of blood poured down her face "You choose HER you choose that JEWEL AND A DEAD WOMAN OVER THE ONE PERSON HOW WOULD HAVE AND DID DO EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING FOR YOU and that Inuyasha is unforgivable and you will pay for you betrayal with you life."  
  
Kagome held out a hand to the frightened hanyou who she had at her disposal and let a fire lighting bolt rip from her hands and consume his body causing an unbearable searing hot electric pain over his entire body. But as he tried to hold back his pain his mouth opened.  
  
And a scream of pain that he himself thought he was incapable of came speeding from his throat into the abyss of the cave. 


	12. Truth & Deception

Hope you enjoy this chap sexy scene between Kag/Inu and to all the readers tell you friends about my story I want more reviews and especially more readers so if you really enjoy this fic spread the word next chap Sess search if ended and his burning mad and Kik is too so what's in story keeping reading to find out there be a new chap evey Friday. Thanxs Love SesshouChick  
  
Chapter Twelve  
Truth and Deception  
  
Kikyo stood prideful in front of Sango gleaming a devilish grin her way, she knew she had caught the demon exterminator in her web and wasn't about to let go.  
  
"What did you say?" Sango turned slowly eyes wide from the shock from what the dead bitch in front of her had the gall to say.  
  
"You heard correctly woman, Kagome isn't dead she is very much alive although I do not know where she is I do know that she is alive"  
  
"You better not be lying to me witch" Sango walked closer to Kikyo until she stood nose to nose with her smelling the rotting dirt and bones of the lost soul in front of her.  
  
"I know what happened that night at the battlefield with Naraku, and if you promise to find Kagome I'll tell you" Kikyo spoke with a quite reserve and held back to smirk she wanted to release at the thought of her heartless plan.  
  
"What plans are you devising Kikyo you have never done anything to help Kagome what is you motive for this now huh, what sick plan are you plotting witch because I'm about sick of these games it was enough to have to play Naraku's I most certainly will not play yours" Sango fumed with anger and Kikyo stood emotionless .  
  
"No plots, or plans this time if I must go to hell I want it to be a clean slat I go down with that is why I am helping Kagome" Although not a word of this was true Kikyo hoped Sango would believe it.  
  
"You seem to have good intentions but mark my words Kikyo if you have any plans to hurt Kagome any further you will pay with your life" Sango walked towards the God Tree and sat down as Kikyo followed taking a sit next to her and a quiet Shippo.  
  
"Are you ready Sango" Kikyo asked staring into the sunset.  
  
"Yes tell me what happened that night" IN THE CAVE  
  
Inuyasha's body shook from the massive bolt of pain he had been dealt his body hung limp in midair his hair covering his face so his expression was hidden but underneath his eyes were wide from shock and pain.  
  
"Inuyasha I had always wondered about something....why were you so adamant about going to hell with Kikyo, I know all about your past but did I mean nothing to you, because you were everything to me. Did I ever even arouse you?" Kagome turned her back to the hanyou wanting an answer but not expecting one.  
  
"Yes" Inuyasha spoke with a quiet painful harsh tone  
  
"Of course I did, that was probably all you ever wanted from me any ways a quick release and you would have been back at Kikyo's side in a heartbeat" Kagome's cold easy tone flowed from her mouth like a river.  
  
"I...I don't know w-why your so angry Ka-Kagome....I h-have always tr-tr- treated you poorly" Inuyasha still felt the vibrations of pain seeping through his bones.  
  
"WHY!!" Kagome fumed with a sudden anger her hair flying about her once again.  
  
Inuyasha shuddered at the sudden volume of her voice and a nerve racking fear came over him.  
  
"WHY AM I SO.....?" She paused and took a deep breathe before she lost control of her emotions, she inhaled deeply and let of a moaning sigh.  
  
"You know what Inuyasha..." Kagome spoke lovingly to the tortured hanyou as she floated up to him coming face to face with his tired form "I'm not even mad at you for saying that, want to know why..." Kagome brushed his hair out of his face revealing a horror-stricken hanyou.  
  
"Why Kagome" Inuyasha mustered what was left of his strength and held his head high trying to defy his captor even though he was terrified.  
  
"Because you're a fool, an idiot" Kagome smiled evilly at him causing a sharp chill to run down his back.  
  
"You don't even know what you want Inuyasha, first you want the jewel so you can become full youkai ha ha ha, THEN you want to save Kikyo or rather die with her even though you had nothing to do with her death. Ahhh Inuyasha then just now when I asked if you were ever aroused by me you answered 'yes' so that means you wanted me as well but you betrayed me...." Kagome ran her claws down Inuyasha's chest ripping a straight line down his red suit  
  
"Please Kagome" he begged for her to stop pleading pain in his eyes.  
  
"Although you tried to kill me you came looking for me, why Inuyasha is there something that draws you to me you had the jewel and Kikyo or are you so greedy you wanted me in the mix too?" Kagome ripped open Inuyasha shirt exposing his chest his ragged breaths pounding in his chest heaving it up and down.  
  
Kagome wrapped her hand around his neck and let the other trail to her crotch.  
  
"I use to dream of you Inuyasha especially on those days you would hoist me on your back, my legs wrapped tightly around your hips pressing my heat against you" her voice was warm and soft as silk teasing him a an alluring sexy hum as Kagome brushed her tongue across Inuyasha's lips barely touching them he shuddered at the tickle.  
  
"Kagome stop this" Inuyasha tried to not let her voice and her action torture him  
  
"Mmmm, I pressed my breast against your back on purpose to see what it would make you do, sadly nothing ever happened" Her black-white eyes pierced his and he felt a cold heat flush over him, his mind screamed stop but his body scream sex. The heat came from the touch and the sound of her voice but the cold came from those eyes so much like Kikyo's but darker, more evil, and much colder.  
  
"What do you hope to achieve from this Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly as her claws traced his sculpted abs as her other held tight to his neck.  
  
"Satisfaction Inuyasha, what you never had the balls to give me" she smiled coldly once again as she turned her back to him and the floated to the ground. Inuyasha felt the invisible restraints loosen and he had the urge to run but the vision in front of him made him stay. Kagome stood before him in running her hands down her body her robe open exposing soft pearl white flesh, Inuyasha soft gaping at the demon priestess before him.  
  
"I had so many fantasies about you Inuyasha" she walked towards him slowly his eyes roaming over her the tattoos the soft white curves he was stuck unable to move not wanting to end the pleasure of his gaze.  
  
Kagome stood face to face with Inuyasha reaching for his hands she placed them inside her robe letting him caress her, he felt hazy, her skin was hot soft pure. Inuyasha ran his hands over her neck then down her chest grazing her pink nipples hardening then suddenly.  
  
"Tell me about your fantasies" Inuyasha pleaded in her ear as he held her close feeling only desire no more fear.  
  
"I stood underneath the God tree unknowing to the fact that you sat in the branch above me. I would stand there my legs spread apart" Kagome turned her back and pressed her ass against Inuyasha's crotch guiding his hands over her body.  
  
"You would watch me from your branch as I rub my fingers against my body" Kagome lead Inuyasha's hands down toward her crotch pressing his hand just below her belly button while his other hand grasp hold of her breast. Inuyasha was in a trance as he stared down at the glistening Venus before him. Kagome could feel his member harden against her back side.  
  
"Touching myself my fingers sliding in and out of me as you watch wantingly from the treetop growing more and more arousing by my movements" Kagome paused and a devilish grin came over her face Inuyasha was right were she wanted him.  
  
"I want you Kagome, please let me have you let me taste you" Inuyasha kissed her neck as he spoke with a growl, his arousal was stronger than he ever thought possible.  
  
"You want to taste me, really Inuyasha, and why do you think I would let you" Kagome teased him by backing away from him beckoning him to follow her. Inuyasha followed her into the darkness until he found her hand. As all of this played out Inuyasha let go of the jewel not realizing Kagome now held it in her hands and or of who was watching them.  
  
"I need you Kagome and you need me I can feel it" Inuyasha dropped to his knees pushed Kagome's legs apart but Kagome tried to push him away.  
  
"Stop it Inuyasha you only feel lust what do you hope to achieve from this" kagome was faking her attempt to push Inuyasha away she could have thrown him a mile away if she really wanted to but he was playing into her plan perfectly.  
  
"Your Satisfaction and I do feel lust yes, but I want more, more of you" before Kagome could say or do anything Inuyasha tongue was inside of her licking and sucking at her clit.  
  
Even though Kagome was only play a game with him she was enjoying the feeling of his tongue but in her mind she was picturing Sesshoumaru in between her thighs pleasuring her. Kagome ran her hands threw the hanyou's silk white hair dreaming of Sesshoumaru wanted him more than her own revenge. Her thighs shook Inuyasha lifted up her thighs and held them in the air driving his tongue deeper inside her as her moans echoed in the cave.  
  
"So good" Inuyasha spoke muffled words "You taste so damn good"  
  
"Enjoy Inuyasha, keep going baby" Kagome's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she stared into the tear filled eyes of Kikyo.  
  
NEAR KAEDAE'S VILLAGE  
  
"What is wrong with you Kikyo" Sango shook the dead priestess as she stood staring into nothingness with a look of horror, sadness, shock, and anger mixed in one.  
  
Kikyo had seen and heard everything Inuyasha and Kagome had done in the cave ever since Kagome stood naked in front of him, she had seen every moment a front row seat to Inuyasha's betrayal.  
  
IN THE CAVE  
  
Kagome puckered her lips and whispered softly  
  
"So Kikyo how does it feel to be betrayed by someone you loved?" her lips curved in a pleasure filled smiled.  
  
"Keep going Inu-baby deeper faster make me cum" she moaned and winked and eye at Kikyo and the vision disappeared. 


	13. Blood Pouring

Ello, ello, ello. Another chap for ya can't believe I'm on chapter 13 all  
ready hope you guys are liking it so far oh and the next two chaps will involve Sango/Miroku/Shippo/ and Kirara much more too so please read review  
and  
TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT ME!  
3 SesshouChick  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
Blood Pouring  
  
Sesshoumaru sped towards the top of the mountain his senses keen but he had no idea where his Kagome could be hiding he followed her scent and the hanyou to the very spot where he stood. His brow puckered with frustration and stress, Sesshou wanted so badly to just hold her and tell her to let it go, to just forget her revenge and be with him forever. However he knew better, Sesshoumaru knew she was to strong-willed for that, Kagome would not give in until she receive her satisfaction, Inuyasha would pay but Sesshoumaru only hoped it was not with his life he never wanted her flawless hands to be stained with blood even if it was the blood of his worthless half-breed brother.  
  
"Damned half-breed, hurting her like he did" Sesshoumaru clinched his fists until blood poured down his knuckles.  
  
His thoughts traveled from Kagome to the hanyou, he had started to respect his Halfling brother until he found out about his betrayal towards Kagome, the young woman who had seemed to have a profound effect on the hanyou, and on top of it all she loved him dearly. This made Sesshoumaru sick to the stomach the simple thought of betraying someone who would give their life for you was lower than the hounds of hell. Sesshoumaru tried to not let it bother him; he knew Kagome could handle the hanyou on her own.  
  
IN THE CAVE BELOW  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha's face from her thighs that glistened from her juices and the hanyou saliva.  
  
"Why did you stop me, I wasn't nearly finished" Inuyasha stood wiping his mouth approaching Kagome seductively, wrapping his hands around her waist looking down at her chest he began to kiss and lick at her cleavage than sudden he grabbed the front of her kimono and ripped it revealing more of her pale breast. As all of this took place Kagome stood unmoved and emotionless. She stared deathly into the emptiness of the cave her head lowered slightly giving her an evil death stare.  
  
"Stop Inuyasha" Kagome put her hand on the back of his neck her nails retracted her aura black as sin and swirling in a soft current. "Feh! Shut up bitch" Inuyasha muffled out from in-between her breast his hands going to his pants pulling at the strings releasing his hardened manhood pushing himself against Kagome trying to find her entrance. Kagome's hardened gaze turned to Inuyasha her blacken-white eyes seeing only blood and revenge.  
  
"You seem to know what your doing Inuyasha" Kagome nails grew back into deadly claws as Inuyasha centered himself at her opening ready to take her.  
  
"Kikyo's a good teacher" Inuyasha smiled and let out a grunting laugh as his hips pulled back about to thrust into Kagome a soft pop and a soft gush was heard, Inuyasha's eyes widened and twitched in pain. Kagome smiled with an insane glare in her eyes like one of a murderer as he starts on his next victim.  
  
She laughed wickedly as her claws dug into the back of Inuyasha's neck blood pouring relentlessly, his eyes were wide with fear and pain as he shifted his gaze from the priestess chest to her eyes.  
  
"Can you be anymore pathetic Inuyasha" Kagome pulled him towards her face bringing them nose to nose as Inuyasha let out a shrill cry of pain.  
  
Kagome pulled him into a bruising kiss smashing her lips hard against his, and pressing her claws deeper into his neck as more blood poured over her hands  
  
Kagome pushed her tongue into Inuyasha's mouth pulling him deeper into the kiss and ripping the skin off his neck causing Inuyasha to open his mouth in a horribly loud scream of anguish and suffering.  
  
Kagome smiled as she bit down hard on the hanyous tongue breaking through the fleshly organ as his blood poured into her mouth, Inuyasha was bleeding hideously from his neck as more and more of Kagome's claws dug into the open wound and as she bite down on his tongue Inuyasha let a few tears flow from his indignant eyed.  
  
ON THE MOUNTAIN  
  
Sesshoumaru was taken off guard by the familiar screams of a man, the sounds were coming from inside the mountain just a bit farther down the east side of the huge land form, knowing that the east part of the mountain was the most treacherous to scale, Sesshoumaru took flight towards to screams. His regal white form flew down until he stood on a small ledge next to a small opening the screams continued as they echoed from the cavern below, Sesshoumaru crawled inside walking slowly cautiously as the smell of his beloved, his hanyou brother, arousal and blood hung heavy in the air.  
  
"Please, don't let it be" Sesshoumaru walked in the blacker than black darkness the only thing that helped him from falling down from all the jagged rocks on the cave floor was his youkai senses.  
  
As he approached a cavern the screams became louder piercing his ears and then died away but Sesshoumaru kept his face expressionless. Until he came upon the scene that was being played out before him.  
  
Inuyasha lay on the floor bleeding from his mouth and the back of his head from what Sesshoumaru could see, but then as his view shifted upwards there stood his Kagome or what looked like his Kagome but barely. She wore a torn black kimono revealing much of her womanly form to him. Her hair was unruffled black as night and smooth as silk shining with a blackish glow, her eyes blackened with piercing white irises, tattoos all over her body that were very provocative and alluring. However one thing puzzled him, this woman that smelt like Kagome and had that same beauty about her looked like a demon pure blooded and cold hearted.  
  
"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru walked towards her slowly gazing at her in disbelief.  
  
Kagome shifted her gaze quickly she didn't even sense him, it irked her that he was below her radar, but then her eyes focused and then widened in surprise as she saw Sesshoumaru standing before her with an actually emotion on his face, Shock.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw her blink once and those hard cold black eyes were replaced by loving suffering brown eyes looking so caringly at him with a smile that could bring heaven to earth but then she blinked again and a hellfire grew inside his belly, her cold eyes returned and she looked at him with resentment her brow puckered hard and she bore her fangs white but with a hint of red.  
  
"No" Sesshoumaru gasped out as her noticed the blood pouring from her mouth and as she lifted her left hand he saw the blood once again covering the tips of her claws to her wrist.  
  
Kagome licked at the blood and gazed self-confidence at the demon lord as she waved her clean right hand in front of her instantly mending her torn kimono and washing away the hanyou's scent from her body. Shaking away the blood from her hands she looked up at the demon lord and simply said:  
  
"Would you like to join in Lover?"  
  
Sorry for the cliffy but I'll have another chap before the end of the week 


	14. The Meaning Of Friendship

I'm so happy I can give my readers a suspense driven plot that has them  
falling out of their chairs. Keep reading I'm hoping I can finish this  
story by chapter 20 or 24 who knows I really don't like sequels but if there is room in my expansive imagination for another sell-binding chapter to this story well then you will have another set of chappies to read but  
until then ta-ta and enjoy chapter 14  
  
Love SesshouChick  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
The Meaning of Friendship  
  
Miroku sat on top of a boulder Indian style his eyes closed praying silent his staff stood firmly planted in the ground before him. The six rings on his staff lay silent and still as did the spring air. Miroku was praying to his God about Kagome wondering how and why such a tragedy had to befall his comrades.  
  
"Kami what has happened to our Kagome? I feel in my heart she is not lost but my mind screams logic, that she is gone her soul has left this world and now lies in between. Bless her of Great One that she may lie in peace or I pray we find her and put her to rest" Miroku's tone was sad and foreboding he wanted so much to believe his dear friend had somehow survived the battle with Naraku however if she did Inuyasha and/or Kikyo had a hand in her demise.  
  
"You ask Kami for guidance monk although you yourself know thee answer" Miroku opened his eyes to the sound of a heavenly woman's voice near to him but he saw nothing. Until the rings on his staff began to move twirling around the staff causing a soft tinkling hum to surround him, and out of this came the vision of a woman with long black hair and miko armor adorned her and she had eyes that were a vivid shade of violet and her skin was slight pale tan.  
  
Miroku stared in awe at the beautiful vision before him he slide off his perch on the rock and slowly approached the ghostly but warm spirit in front of him.  
  
"Who are you?" his voice was but a faint whisper on the wind as the female spirit stepped forward brushing a translucent hand in front of his eyes, Miroku fell silent his eyes closed and his was gently lowered to the ground by an unseen force.  
  
"Listen well Miroku and see all that I show you for you are one of three who must save Kagome." The woman's voice carried a stern, calm importance she wanted to make sure he knew the severity of the situation  
  
"W-where am I and please tell me who are you" Miroku could only see the faint outline of a human female in front of him, the mental picture was hazy and in a way distorted.  
  
"I am Midoriko's spirit, and what I show you is real monk, the darkness has consumed the light and is now in full control" Miroku focused his vision harder trying to see what was in front of him and then all the sudden the picture in front of him came speeding towards his eyes causing him to gasp in suprise.  
  
There floating in front of him was Kagome, pale as a silk sheet and lying still, her brown hair floating about her in a vaporous haze. Miroku looked up to find Midoriko, his eyes met her's and she pointed back towards the miko floating infront of him, silently requesting his gaze stay on her alone.  
  
The space they accupied was bright and clear so nothing was hidden from the eye, Miroku gazed on as expecting something to happen but a still silence remained.  
  
"What is going on Midoriko, she hasn't moved or spoken what are we waiting for? Is this Kagome's soul I see before me?" Miroku started to grow uneasy from anticipation until a tender hand was placed on his shoulder reassuring him, and calming his senses. That is when it appeared a black winged yasha demon, she had blackened monarch butterfly wings and black hair that seemed to go on forever and she too was unclothed. She flew slowly circleing around Kagome's still body like the way a vulture circles it's prey, Miroku took in a sudden glance of the demon's other extremities. Long black claws sprung from her black calloused hands and her skin was a corpse pale- blue except for her hands and feet which seemed to fade into a ink well black, the hair of the demon blocked most of it's facial apperance but Miroku could see her black-red lips that shined with a eerie glow. The wings opened and closed silently and slowly causing a hypnotizing effect, all Miroku could do was stare in awe and horror at the vision before him.  
  
"My sweet Kagome, so alone so sad but I will protect you shisuta, I will help you survive you need only me for no one else will love you, protect you, or understand you like I do" The demoness whispered these lies into Kagome's ear running her black hands down the miko's body. Miroku could feel himself getting heated for his anger was starting to become a rage as he watched this unholy thing whisper false promises into his friend's ear, once again Midoriko calmed him with a slight of hand and squeezed his shoulder slightly coming doing from her spot above him she told Miroku what he saw before him. "The demon you see is part of her Miroku, that is what she has kept inside of herself, Kagome allowed herself to fall victim to this negativity" Midoriko spoke softly and slowly so that the monk could process all the information. "So you are telling me that, that thing around Kagome is her....but how...it can't be....she is.." "Too pure" she finished his sentence knowing all to well what he was going to say. "No Miroku, no one can withstand their own feelings once it has been given up this much power let alone the power of a miko such as Kagome, no monk Kagome simply let go of her good nature she had been betrayed by someone she loved and that caused her to lose faith in humanity in the good in all of us and especially the good within herself. So Kagome decided to give up on everything" Midoriko pointed back at the scene that was playing out before them and Miroku watched in shock as he saw the demon spread out on top of the miko it's claws ran up to her thoart and then back down to her chest plate the demoness rose up straddling Kagome it's claw never leaving that one spot. "Give me you pure heart Kagome and Kurayami will take care off all the rest, just...trust...in...me..." The yasha's hair blew back revealing a identaical face as the miko before her. Miroku's eyes went wide and his mouth gaped in utter disbelief, then the demoness's clawed hand left Kagome's chest and rasied high in the air, ready to strike. Miroku watched unable to move until the loudest cry he had every heard came resounding around him as it screamed a rebuke at the demoness. Kurayami's eyes went wide and she froze above Kagome,then her gaze turned to Miroku and she looked at him with rage filled eyes and bore her black fangs before fading away into the bright light of the now uneasy space. Miroku stood unmoved as his realized it was his voice he had heard rebuking the demon, Midoriko waved a transulcent hand in front of him and he sttod in front of the boulder once again his heart pounding loudly in his chest. "Tell me what I must do to save my fiend Midoriko, I want to help her more than I want to live" his voice was shaky and his eyes watered. "Find her monk, go to the one who proclaimed his love for the miko and search her out there, she will recognize you but she will not be herself be wise and cautious of her because what you just saw is the thing that you shall face." Midoriko turned to leave as Miroku ran towards her arms out stretched. "Wait, What do I do when I find her priestess, what must I do" Miroku said aloud not caring who heard him. "You will know monk, it will come to you the very second you see her" with that her vision disappeared leaving only his staff in her wake. "God help me, help Kagome, help us all, I can't let her be taken by her demon she is too good for such a cruel fate, God help me"  
  
Hope you like it sorry for the cliffy 


	15. The Spark

Sorry it's been so long so so sorry but it's been a dramatic week for me  
and very stressful in this chapter Sesshou and Kagome have a convo (conversation) and he gets most of his questions answered but Kagome has  
developed a sort temper.  
  
Chapter Fifteen:  
  
The Spark  
  
Miroku grabbed his staff from its post in the ground and turned to run but he stared back over his shoulder and as the wind whispered he spoke:  
  
"Thank You Midoriko" Miroku turn and bolted off in the direction where he last saw Sango.  
  
BACK AT THE MOUNTAIN  
  
Kagome stepped lightly towards the demon lord without fear or contempt her movements were as smooth as silk, when she stood in front of him, Sesshoumaru felt a cold unlike any other he couldn't remember the last time he had felt such a frigid cold.  
  
"Kagome, what has happened to you?" Sesshoumaru tried to keep on his calm facade but the sight before him was too much and without thinking of it his true emotions began to shine through.  
  
"The best thing that has ever happened to me, and my name is Kurayami now lover, you see that I have changed so why not change the name as well" Kurayami licked her lips as she stared seductively at the demon lord who was completely entranced by her. She wrapped an arm around his neck while the other brushed against his face in a soft wave like motion extending from his chin to his lips then his brow.  
  
"So regal almost perfect except for one small flaw" her voice was like his poison whip graceful but deadly draping around him like a soft unpleasant vine.  
  
"And what is that flaw Kagome?" Sesshoumaru tried once again to put on the facade and it worked but as her hand snaked to his hip he almost lost control.  
  
"That is your flaw, you hold in your emotion so much that even the slightest of my touch can throw you off, if you are as mighty and strong as you say Sesshoumaru then even I, Kurayami, couldn't phase you however you are still strong and close to being absolute." Sesshoumaru grimaced and Kurayami smiled softly  
  
"Tell me Kurayami what took place during your transformation?" Sesshoumaru stared at her intently trying to find any further information she was hiding from him but couldn't her emotions were guarded too well.  
  
"When I was Kagome, Kurayami came to me in a dream and joined us together. I awoke like this, but there was a voice in the back of my mind that was Kurayami after the joining but when I fully excepted her she became part of my soul that is why I am now Kurayami instead of that weakling called Kagome. Anymore questions?"  
  
Kagome looked towards the hanyou who was trying to stand blood still pouring down from his wound causing a thick dripping to sound in the cave, but his attempts to stand were useless for he was weak and still in pain.  
  
"You have made his wounds last longer" Sesshoumaru gaze turned to Inuyasha the same minute Kurayami's did and he almost felt pain for the hanyou fool.  
  
"Yes he deserves every painful ache that isn't even close to the pain my heart felt" Her voice quivered as her eyes threatening to spill tears, Sesshoumaru peered down at her to see her eyes glisten with unshed tears but then the tears disappeared and her cold black eyes returned.  
  
"Why have you changed so, I know that the pain in your heart was something you could have dealt with Kagome you are stronger than you believe so why let this cruelty come over you?" Sesshoumaru placed a clawed handed in her hair causing her gaze to turn to him.  
  
"I wanted to be in control for once, I decided I no longer wanted to be someone's bitch, I wanted to have a sense of security for myself, and by myself. I wanted to feel protected without having to depend on someone else. That is why Sesshoumaru, and as far as I am concerned I need no one else any longer" Kurayami's eyes turned entirely black and she stepped away from the demon lord only to approach Inuyasha.  
  
"Stop this Kagome, I did not want to see your innocent hands soiled with blood, however I was to late for that but do not take the hanyou's life your pure soul will be tainted." Sesshoumaru knew he was acting out of character but he did not want the woman he loved to be tormented in the future for killing someone she once loved.  
  
Kurayami used her powers to lift up the hanyou, his tortured body limp from exhaustion. He moaned something in audible to Sesshoumaru but he only guessed that Inuyasha was pleading for mercy. Kurayami smiled coldly up at him as her black eyes narrowed. She seemed to ignore Sesshoumaru plea until her voice came out sounding like two rather than one.  
  
"Innocence is some thing I valued until now and Purity is for the weak I rather have my soul tainted and battle-worn than have it to be WEAK and USELESS! So do not speak to me of Innocence and Purity when you Western Lord are far from IT!" Kurayami raised a clawed hand to the demon lord and sent him through the cave walls. Sesshoumaru was so caught off guard he felt no pain only the force of her power and his back colliding with at least three stone walls one after the other.  
  
Kurayami stared at the demon lord as he went through the walls she had enough of his questions and words, although she cared for him she had enough of Sesshoumaru trying to 'save' her from herself. She then turned her attention back to the hanyou, Inuyasha.  
  
"Were you lonely Inuyasha, I hope you missed me as much as I missed you. Now where did we leave off...oh yes I was about to torture you slowly and painfully until you saw the error of you ways" Kurayami reached for a knife underneath her robes and held it in her left hand as her right brought the hanyou down closer to her. Inuyasha's hair blocked her view of his eyes she swept it all back into a ponytail so she could see every pain filled expression of his face.  
  
"K-kag-ome...I can't take back what I have done to you but.... But I want you to know...that what ever you do to me now.... I deserve every bit of it" Inuyasha stuttered out under heavy breaths his eyes looking tiredly into her own.  
  
Kurayami paused her face was in shocked expression her eyes unmoved and her body still the knife still in her hand she smiled at him softly and spoke with a loving tone.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha...My poor friend" she touched his face gently as Inuyasha leaned into her hand, closing his eyes for a moment. Then he felt her jerk her hand away his eyes shot open only to meet a hateful gaze and an evil smile. "You forget.... My name is not Kagome it's Kurayami"  
  
She raised her hand above his head as he looked on in horror as she drove the knife down into his shoulder, his screams echoing through the cave walls once more. 


	16. The Flame

Chapter Sixteen  
The Flame  
  
Sesshoumaru lay in the rumble of broken rocks and dust, his vision hazy and his mind was in disarray, he couldn't believe she had that much power as to throw him through three cave walls. The ringing in his ears had began to slowly ebb away but as it did he heard a somber feminine voice.....singing, the words to him were somewhat odd but none the less it was a beautiful song. As she began again he listened closely  
  
"I was five and he was six.... We rode on horses made of sticks.... He wore black and I wore white He would always win the fight"  
  
Her voice was even tone showing no emotion in her music  
  
"Bang bang, he shot me down Bang bang, I hit the ground Bang bang, that...awful sound Bang bang, my baby shot me down"  
  
"Seasons came and changed the time When I grew up I called him mine He would always laugh and say 'Remember when we used to play' "  
  
Her tone was changing into an angry lyrical breeze, he was caught in her painful symphony, hypnotized be the bittersweet melody.  
  
"Bang bang, I shot you down Bang bang, you hit the ground Bang bang, that awful sound Bang bang, I used to shoot you down"  
  
"Music played and people sang Just for me the church bells rang"  
  
"Now he's gone I don't know why Until this day, sometimes I cry He didn't even say goodbye He didn't take the time to lie"  
  
Then there was another shift in her emotions Sesshoumaru swore he felt sadness radiating from the room he was once in.  
  
"Bang bang, he shot me down Bang bang, I hit the ground Bang bang, that awful sound Bang bang, my baby shot me down"  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled himself from the rumble and dusted away the dirt revealing his pure white attire once again. As he focused his view to the next room he say Inuyasha with his eyes wide in horror and disbelief staring down at the floor as blood dripped from his shoulder for the wound on his neck had already healed. Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted to Kagome/Kurayami his mouth dropped what he saw hurt him but also aroused him.  
  
Kagome held a knife soaked in blood to her mouth and as her tongue extended she began to lick the scarlet essence from the blade a soft stream of blood began to glad softly down the side of her mouth. Sesshoumaru watched unmoved his heart pained that his sweet innocent Kagome had tasted her enemy's blood therefore instilling a severe bloodlust in her that would be difficult to surpass.  
  
"I knew those rocks wouldn't keep you down for long my dear Sesshoumaru, I apologize for being so forceful but frankly you were boring me with your oh so noble attitude" Kurayami looked in his direction as Sesshoumaru floated gracefully towards her.  
  
"No harm is done although I should punish you for that attack" Sesshou spoke with his usual plain even tone.  
  
"You fucking asshole" Inuyasha stuttered out causing his brother's and Kurayami's gaze to shift to his suddenly.  
  
"Me or Sesshoumaru?" Kurayami used to the knife in her hand to raise his chin to her.  
  
"I could say both.... But for now my rage is focused on him" Inuyasha glared reddened eyes at his sibling.  
  
"You've always held contempt for me little brother what is the difference now" Sesshoumaru had finally adjusted to the habitat around him and his cool-calm façade resurfaced once again strong as always.  
  
"How can you let her take away your satisfaction of killing me? Isn't what she's doing the very thing you waited years to do to me?" Inuyasha raised his voice ever so slightly to get his point across.  
  
"God questions Inu, what is your answer to that inquiry my dear one" Kurayami stepped forward placing a clawed hand on Sesshoumaru's chest looking up at him with a smile her pale face was stained on the side of her mouth were the blood had been.  
  
"I have no wish to stop your torture of Inuyasha Kurayami..." Sesshoumaru was interrupted by growling coming from Inuyasha, Sesshou was distracted for one moment as Kurayami slapped him across the face.  
  
"Now what were you saying lover" She gazed at him with chaotic but still eyes almost like an inside-out tornado...calm on the outside but destructive within.  
  
"I said that I have no wish to stop your torture of Inuyasha but I do wish that you stop torturing Kagome's body this way" She removed her hand and walked away from him slowly looking towards the floor.  
  
"I thought I told you Sesshou.... I am what Kagome wants, she AGEERD to this union. And to top it off I was part of her to begin with she just wasn't at the level to release me before. However when this fucker here decided to betray her love and trust all of the sadness and pain he had caused her with his words and absent displays of affections caused her to lose her fucking mind. The stress dug so deep into her, she was too weak to deal with it and that's when her soul called out for 'Me' and when I came to her with the proposal of a joining she agreed." Kurayami voice expressed plenty of emotions...mainly anger...but her face remained blank of any sensation. She slowly drew her black katanas from their sheaths and approached the hanyou. Inuyasha looked fearless as she raised the left sword to his neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped in front of her and lowered the sword. He then suddenly pulled her into an embrace burying her head in his chest.  
  
"Allow me to speak to my Kagome" Kurayami shuddered and then a soft whimper was heard.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru" He pulled away from her but only enough so he could look into her eyes.  
  
Looking back at him were the same brown eyes that he gazed into so many nights ago when he found her in the woods.  
  
"Kagome?" he whispered softly  
  
"Yes, what do you want Sesshoumaru" She had an expressionless face and eyes but he didn't care.  
  
"Stop this please stop what your doing and come home with me" Sesshoumaru held her tight not wanting to let go.  
  
"And what will be waiting for me when I get there." She asked coldly.  
  
"Your friends, Rin, your little Kitsune, and.... Me" Kagome eyes began to water although they still held no emotion.  
  
"I can't do that Sesshoumaru no matter how much I want to be with you or my friends, this revenge will eat at me, it's something I must have You should understand that Sesshoumaru." He looked at her as tears began to fall but no emotions flowed with them, just a silent cold face.  
  
"I understand but I didn't let it eat at me, just let out you emotions Kagome please, that was the one thing that caused me to..." He caught himself, he didn't want to say anything yet for some strange reason he couldn't allow himself to say it.  
  
"What? Say it...What is the one thing that caused you to...to what Sesshoumaru?" Kagome looked deep into his eyes with anticipation, but Sesshoumaru couldn't tell her he just looked at her speechless.  
  
"Oh, I see you can't tell me" She pushed him away from her "Well then...I can't stop" Sesshoumaru looked on in disbelief as two black wings sprung from her back.  
  
"I know that you have something to tell me Sesshoumaru and when your ready I'll be waiting" Then she shifted her gaze to the hanyou. "And as for you, I'll allow you to heal for the next time you see me I want a good fight out of you." Inuyasha growled at her before he was dropped painfully to the floor.  
  
The roof above the cave began to rumble and crack as rocks gave way to an opening, the sun shone through as the boulders and rubble covered Kagome. Sesshoumaru stood worried that she had gotten hurt but as everything fell silent a soft rumble began to grow and finally an explosion as the black- winged priestess burst forth from the boulders into the awaiting sun.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked on in amazement. She had become another being, and to him it began to look like an impossible task to bring forth his Kagome or at least the way she was before.  
  
FARTHER AWAY NEAR THE OUTSKIRTS OF INUYASHA'S FOREST  
  
"So Midoriko told you all of this Miroku" Sango said as they walked.  
  
"Yes and she said we'll have to go towards the Yamainu Mountains, she said we'll find what we need there. Miroku stopped suddenly.  
  
"What is it Miroku?" Shippo asked as he clung to Sango.  
  
"Where is Kikyo" Miroku looked around quickly.  
  
"The last time I saw her she was in a trance saying 'No he couldn't' over and over again." Sango hugged Shippo to her lovingly.  
  
"I think it would be best for us to get on Kirara's back and fly most the way" Sango nodded and hopped on Kirara's back with Miroku in front of her as they took off a pair of cold dead eyes watched them.  
  
"So they're going to the Yamainu Mountains, I'll get that Kagome once and for all and drag Inuyasha to hell with me. I will have my revenge." Kikyo launched off her soul-stealers carrying her in the direction of the mountains. 


	17. The Fire

Chapter Seventeen:  
The Fire  
  
Kikyo flew along the sky with the help of her soul catchers, her eyes closed as she replayed that awful vision in her mind. Watching Inuyasha betray her once again only this time it hurt more than the wound in her flesh the first time.  
  
"Damn you Inuyasha, why do I have to love you so?" Kikyo whispered into the sky.  
  
"Maybe because he used the same tricks on you that he's used on Kagome" A smooth treacherous voice echoed about her.  
  
"Hello Naraku" Kikyo spoke in a dull tone as her eyes fluttered open to see the white baboon fur whisking around her.  
  
"Inuyasha didn't use any tricks on me I would have seen them, he is just a liar, plain and simple." Kikyo stared up into the sky as Naraku drifted above her.  
  
"Oh my lovely Kikyo, If I wasn't so obsessed by the Shikon No Tama I would have stolen you away from Inuyasha, before I killed you." A soft snicker came out from behind the baboon mask causing Kikyo to cringe in anger.  
  
"Go away Onigumo" Kikyo knew that Naraku hated it when anyone used his human name.  
  
At that very moment Naraku grabbed Kikyo and held her in a tight embrace. His mask and fur disappeared, and instead of empty black holes staring at her a pair of deep red eyes held her in a paralyzing gaze.  
  
"When I am all powerful my sweet Kikyo I will give you everything your heart desire's but you must give up that ridiculous hanyou, I want you Kikyo and I will do anything to have you. You are the only goal I left to conquer." Naraku lay a soft gentle kiss on her lips and as shock took hold of Kikyo another feeling arose.  
  
Kikyo tried to push him away only to fall into his tender kiss, melting in his warmth. Suddenly Kikyo snapped herself back to reality and slapped Naraku across the face as hard as she could, drawing a line of blood from his mouth.  
  
"You like it rough huh" Naraku gaze a wide toothy grin with a flame in his eyes Kikyo didn't want to see...ever!  
  
"Leave me be Naraku" One of Kikyo's soul catchers began to wrap itself around Naraku's neck squeezing the malicious hanyou's neck.  
  
"This isn't over Miko, I will have you whether you come willingly or if I have to take you by force" Naraku spat out at her as she soul catcher pulled him away from Kikyo towards the forest floor below.  
  
"Why do I attract the worst men" Kikyo looked up into the sunset drenched sky and headed towards her destination.  
  
THE LONELY THREE  
  
Sango poked at the fire with a blackened stick as Shippo lay down next to her staring up into the stars. Miroku looked over the horizon towards to Yamainu Mountains and then back at the odd pair near the fire.  
  
"I wouldn't mind some ramen right now, how bout you Shippo?" Miroku looked at Sango and then Shippo with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, at least Kagome left her back pack with us or we'd be lost" Sango grabbed Kagome's huge yellow back pack and then fell to her knees bursting into tears. Miroku and Shippo rushed to her side.  
  
"Are you hurt Sango" Miroku cradled her in his arms  
  
"Why are you crying Sango" as Shippo scrambled up her leg and Kirara meowed watching the scene in front of her with sympathetic eyes.  
  
"It's just, Oh Kami..." Sango felt a sharp pain in her chest as she cried harder.  
  
"Tell us Sango please" Miroku pleaded with her.  
  
"I've never had a sister and I've already lost my brother to Naraku along with my own family, and when I met you, she was the first one to make me feel as if.... As if I were family, like a big sister to her and I felt so...so much love coming from her. I don't want to lose her Miroku I can't lose Kagome too I would die she kept me going she gave me hope and a reason to live she kept my soul alive." Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku and her hugged her tight, hr couldn't even dream of groping her now she was too sad he only wished to comfort her.  
  
"You won't lose her Sango we'll find her and bring her back, we will not lose Kagome" Miroku felt Sango shudder and sob as she exhaled.  
  
"Maybe we should go to sleep now it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Shippo hugged Sango and Kirara purred and nuzzled her master.  
  
"Yes, that's a good idea Shippo I am exhausted." Miroku spoke softly as her stroked Sango's hair.  
  
They laid out a few blankets and Miroku slept close to a nearby tree keeping watch ever so often. As the night grew silent accept for the usual night sounds, a pair of yellow eyes watched to small group patiently. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

_Lost In Limbo_

_Chapter Eighteen - The Fire Burns On_

Nwalme watched the small group of travelers as they slept, his wings towering above him. He had come upon them accidentally as he fell to the ground after his 'meeting with Kikyo'. He had heard rumors of humans traveling with the hanyou Inuyasha and this now confirmed those suspicions. Not only were they comrades of the hanyou but they were looking for another lost companion by the name of Kagome the very same person Kikyo was looking for. Nwalme had gathered this information not by ear but by mind because he has a very unique way of reading thoughts, he could look into your psyche for a brief moment without you realizing he was even there. The only thing you would hear is a slight ringing in your ear. If he stayed any longer than he should he would get a horrid migraine.

When Nwalme first saw Kikyo earlier that day he glanced within her mind and saw the most recent events, Inuyasha with a dark temptress and the same group he now watched. The events that were occurring caused a wild fire of intrigue in his dark depraved mind and he wanted to know more so he would follow them.

_BACK AT THE YAMAINU MOUNTAINS _

Inuyasha lay panting on the hard floor, still bleeding while some of his wounds slowly began to heal. He began to feel relief until a hard heavy foot came down on his chest.

"What did you do to her" Sesshoumaru growled out his voice dripping with rage.

"What are you talking about I never did anything to her." Inuyasha was having trouble breathing as he choked out the response.

"LIAR!" Sesshoumaru removed his foot bent down and grabbing the hanyou by the throat then holding him high in the air.

"You treated her like scum and tortured her with your constant games and with that dead whore Kikyo, you worthless half breed!" Sesshoumaru wanted to squeeze the life out of him but now decided Kagome had her right to revenge.

"So what she is nothing but a helpless human girl, I always had to do all the fighting for her" Inuyasha choked up some blood and Sesshoumaru dropped him to the floor like a rag doll.

"She is no longer helpless, she became a warrior to please you, however if your as much of a man as you say you are it is your job to protect any female in your charge. You were and still are the helpless one Inuyasha and I pity you because of it" With that said Sesshoumaru leapt out the ceiling exit Kagome Kurayami had created.

Inuyasha lay on the stone floor thinking of how the years had gone by and how he and Kagome could have been more than friends but his greed for the Shikon and his lust for Kikyo ruined it. Tears began to flow as he remembered the good times he and Kagome had.

Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome Kurayami's scent and followed it to a hot spring, as he lowered himself to the ground, the sound of trickling water and soft humming was heard. Sesshoumaru watched through the bushes and saw his dark goddess in the pool unclothed and stunning. Sesshoumaru gazed at her wantonly as she splashed water onto her silken tattooed skin; the clear droplets clung to her dripping slowly off of her breast and rolling down her firm stomach. Sesshoumaru could feel the cloth on his pants tighten and cursed himself for being so weak but what could he do when he was in love.

"You can come out now" Kagome Kurayami spoke in a soft tone as she strained her hair.

Sesshoumaru could do nothing else but show himself, so as he walked out into the small clearing there was Kagome Kurayami standing waist deep in the warm water her chest in full view. All Sesshoumaru wanted to do was stretch her out on the grass and make her moan in pleasure he even pictured it in his mind like he had done so many times before.

"How did you know I was here?" Sesshoumaru had plenty clues but he wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"Your body is practically screaming sex my dear Sesshoumaru and I could give it to you" Kagome Kurayami stepped out of the water and approaches him.

"I don't want _you _I want Kagome" Sesshoumaru tried to look away but was entranced by her body for it was Kagome's own.

"You forget I am still part of her but I can give you Kagome my dear, I can give you every inch of her body every sound she would make and every caress she would give. I can do it for you if you tell me what you were going to tell her" Kurayami took Sesshoumaru's hand placed one finger in her mouth and began sucking on it. Sesshoumaru growled softly as he pictured something else in her mouth rather than his finger, the sleek heat of her tongue was driving him mad but he did not want this creature inside Kagome he wanted the warrior priestess he had fought in his dojo.

"No! I will not succumb to this, I want the Kagome I met on that dark night, the woman I fought, and I want that brave woman that stirred something inside me I haven't felt for a thousand years. I want and need my Kagome." Sesshoumaru had pulled away from her and was now holding her by each wrist causing her to look him dead in the eyes.

"Is she that important to you or is she just an object you wish to possess, the same way the hanyou thought of her?" Kurayami hissed in his ear as her viper-like stare held him.

"I will not tell you for my answer can only be heard by Kagome's ears, you are not worthy enough to hear the words of my affections" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes for the cold black orbs that looked back at him made his skin crawl. Suddenly without a thought he held her in a tight embrace.

"Kagome please you are stronger than she is, come back to me Kagome come back…my love" Kurayami's eyes went wide and the black faded to brown.

"Wh-what did you say?" Kagome had returned her sweet voice whispered to him and it sounded like a harp playing softly in the breeze.

"I said you are my love, my only one true love. I couldn't say it in the caves because of the blood I saw on your hands and the look in your eyes I was in utter shock. But now seeing your face and smelling your scent without the taint of blood has restored my sanity." Sesshoumaru held her close and spoke with a loving tone.

"How did you come to fall in love with me, I am human the very thing you hate the most" Kagome pulled away slightly and looked him in the eyes pleading with her own.

"I have always been repulsed by those who are weak and deceitful therefore humans have always been on the top my list. But there have been demons as well, however as I watched you and your comrades fight your way through every situation no matter how difficult you always pulled through carrying the weight of your fellows willingly and happily ." Sesshoumaru paused for he sensed a question from her.

"If it wasn't for Inu…" She looked away for a moment and shivered a bit "If it wasn't for Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, we would have been killed nine times out of ten. I still don't understand you" Kagome looked annoyed.

"That maybe so but was it not you who showed him the truth of that my father's fang, if not for you it would have remained useless. Kagome you have become an extraordinary fighter, so posed and skilled." Sesshoumaru ran his sharp nimble fingers through her wet hair. "You were able to strike me in places Inuyasha couldn't have ever dreamed of. Hah I was amazed and infatuated with your movements, your body and the expression on your face. All of this combined had me wanting…no needing to be with you. I fell in love with you the moment you stroke me with your fist Kagome. I was just too stubborn to see it" Sesshoumaru cupped her cheek in his hand and held her waist with the other.

"You felt all of that for me I can't believe it…have I finally found love?" Kagome eyes began to tear for the very thing she had been searching for with Inuyasha was in his brother the entire time.

"Yes let me show you how much I truly do love you Kagome, my sweet beautiful strong Kagome." Sesshoumaru brought his lips to hers in a smoldering kiss as his armor chest plate and haori fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru made a blanket out of his cloak. He lowered her to the soft silk as their lips remained locked in a passionate battle.

'Is this real or is this a wonderful dream? Oh Kami he feels so warm so strong, I've always wanted him now I have him, Arigatou Kami-sama Arigatou' Kagome felt his skin against her causing her to feel flushed, heated all over especially in between her legs.

"Oh Kagome I can't wait" Sesshoumaru lowered his head in-between her legs and before she could gasp he was licking at her most sensitive areas.

"Ah my God Sess…hou…maru AH!" Kagome dug her hand in his hair as she allowed him to ravish her.

Sesshoumaru gripped her legs and spread them wider dipping his tongue deeper into her, but he paused for a minute sensing something strange. He looked up at Kagome and noticed her eyes had changed the pale ice eyes and evil grin stared back at him.

"You know you're really talented with your tongue Sesshoumaru, I'm so lucky to have you in between my thighs" She held a devious smile as Sesshoumaru crawled up to her. He was now face to face with the demon inside Kagome but he decided he would speak to Kagome instead.

"Are you going to let her take this moment away from us Kagome, we deserve to be able to make love to one another. I know you're stronger than this and if you really want us to be together you will fight her…fight for our love." Sesshoumaru looked deep into Kurayami's pale eyes and saw a flash of brown but it soon dissipated.

"Get away from me don't speak of love it is a false emotion, just a tool one can use to get a person to do what ever they want, Love is equal to currency and blood." Kurayami grabbed her black kimono and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck.

"If you really truly deeply 'Love' Kagome-san then prove it. Do something that will proclaim your undying love for her" Kurayami backed away and placed her black kimono over her nude body. She then picked up two twin katanas and held them at her side.

"I'll be waiting for you Sesshoumaru-sama, I hope you don't disappoint us"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen:

Chapter Nineteen

Visions of Betrayal

Sesshoumaru felt like dying and at the same time he had a strong will to carry on, but something was nagging inside pulling at his soul. He had a mission to complete. A mission to save the very soul of the woman he loved. Everything else was unnecessary and trivial, all that mattered was brining back his Kagome, he didn't understand why she had reacted the way she did moments ago. To him it seemed like everything was going quite well, in the mountain cave she said for him to find her when he was ready to tell her what he had to say and he had done so. When he confessed his love she had seemed content, but then it all changed.

"Why, was it not enough for her?"

'It wasn't enough for Kurayami or Kagome, both sides wanted more than just words, Inuyasha had used words against her and that led to his betrayal so she simply couldn't go on just your word she needs more, something she'll know to be truly real. Realize her doubt!'

Sesshoumaru's inner voice told him and as he thought the answer came to him, he knew exactly what to do.

THE LONELY FOUR

Sango stood in a foggy mist of her dream as something foreboding stretched through the fog like a ghost. There were twisted trees and a small lake, however the decrepit trees were ghastly darkened and the surface of the lake was pitch-black like liquid coal. Sango felt herself being pulled towards this 'lake.' She stared down into the murky depth of the water. She saw her own faint reflection and as she did this something, what looked like a face, began to rise out of the water. First the nose then the lips and chin and forehead, it was a woman covered in this black tar like substance. Sango backed away and stared in awe and a tinge of fear, the woman was naked from what Sango could tell as she raised completely out of the water. Sango could not make out the woman's facial features but she felt like she knew her. The figure floated to shore and landed softly on her hands and knees.

"What is this" Sango spoke aloud.

"A look into my tortured soul" a hardened but feminine voice vibrated through the mist.

Sango's eyes immediately went wide from shock; this dark figure couldn't be Kagome could it.

"Kagome is that you?" Sango strained to see clearer

The woman stood with her eyes open the whites were bright against the black ooze that covered her skin but her eyes were as dark and cold as the lake.

"Yes my dear friend" her voice was emotionless.

"What happened to you and why, how can you be in my dream" Sango wanted to run and hug her but something screamed at her not to.

"I have reached a higher state of power Sango, I have become what I should have been a…long... time…ago."

Suddenly two black bat wings sprang from her back, she grabbed Sango and took to the sky. Kagome was flying faster and faster and soon all the trees below turned to a blur and then they were at the coast.

"Sango do not be afraid I need to show you something, the very thing that started all of this"

"But what is here, there is nothing but water, tons and tons of water I don't understand Kagome" Sango looked up at Kagome and was graced with a pair of bleeding red orbs which terrified her.

"You Will!" Kagome let go of Sango and watched as she plummeted towards the water, she hit the rising waves with a painful crash.

Sango hadn't been able to catch her breath and as she swam to the surface to gasp for air she was pulled under. She felt a cold tentacle wrap around her waist causing a sharp pain as it pulled her deeper soon she was breathless and face to face with a sea youkai. Her faced had small spikes on her cheeks and brow line, her teeth were like that of a shark and her hair was similar to seaweed. Sango couldn't decipher her skin color but her eyes burned a bright green and her lower body was that of an octopus but more sinister, instead of suction cups, small bones in the shape of needles all over Sango could feel the cold sharp needles digging into her flesh. But what bothered her most was that this youkai had Kagome's face.

To say the least this creature frightened and amazed her, Sango had never seen or heard of anything like it but this was after all a dream. Sango fought the youkai's hold but the no avail. The youkai reached out and grabbed both sides of Sango's face with webbed hands and pulled her close so that the creature was eye to eye with her. As Sango stared at the youkai its eyes softened and Sango calmed a little until the beast opened its mouth and shot its sharp tongue into Sango's forehead. Sango felt so much pain that she blacked out.

"Are you listening Sango? Good…I want to make sure you see everything I show you, so do not I repeat…DO NOT BLINK!" Kagome's voiced sounded around her.

Sango watched the blackness until a battlefield was revealed, dead youkai and poisonous bees lay about and then Inuyasha came into view he was swinging his sword like a mad man and making progress against Naraku. The evil hanyou was bleeding badly as his huge body writhed about. Kagome was in the background with her katanas and arrows fighting the remaining demons. Naraku's tentacles and scorpion claws that whipped and thrashed about and after a few minutes of intense hits and misses Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga downward as an arrow of pure light went right through Naraku's heart.

Sango watched in awe and smiled at the bravery and strength her adopted sister had shown in battle. "I knew you always had it in you, the strength to be a warrior."

"No this cannot be, I was so close!" Naraku stared at the beautiful archer as his huge body began to split in two. His tentacles bulged and bubbled and suddenly a huge concussion swept over the field knocking Kagome and Inuyasha off their feet. When Kagome opened her eyes the form of Naraku had been reduced to ash, and as the midnight fog set in and the ash cleared a bright but dark light floated down to her. It was the corrupted Shikon No Tama, Kagome lay on her side exhausted from battle still she found the strength to raise her hand to catch the Shikon.

"All this time, and now it's finally over" Kagome let a single tears run down her cheek creating a clean streak through the grime. Kagome removed the little bottle from her pocket that held her three shards placing the Shikon and the shards in her hand she stood and stared at the rising moon.

"Finally" she whispered to the sky as a bright pinkish white light engulfed her. Inuyasha approached as the light faded and Kagome knelt then collapsed all of her energy was gone for the moment. The Shikon lay in her hand glowing with a luminous pink radiance. Inuyasha leaned down and stared at Kagome, his face emotionless. From behind the fog a lone figure stood in the distance waiting patiently.

"Who is that, and why is Inuyasha so blank in the face, what is going on?" Sango continued to watch the scene unfold before her.

"This is where it all started Sango, this is the reason why I turned into what I am now…Watch!" Kagome whispered to Sango from within the darkness.

Suddenly Inuyasha snatched the Shikon from Kagome's hand and a wickedly crazed smile graced his lips as the light of the Shikon reflected in his eyes. He then again looked down at the young priestess with a lustful glare, she still lay unmoved upon the ground. Inuyasha took his hand and ran it from Kagome navel to in between her breast then moving to the left to grasp her firm mound. Kagome made a soft sound while in her unconsciousness state but suddenly a cold feminine voice resounded causing Inuyasha to flinch.

"Tsk Tsk, Inuyasha you never could keep those hentai hands to yourself" her voice was cold and malicious…it was Kikyo.

"Just having a little fun before the girl wakes up" Inuyasha turned to the undead miko smiling proudly. Kikyo wrapped her arms around the hanyou's neck and kissed him passionately. Just then Kagome began to stir Kikyo took it as her cue to leave.

Sango felt the rage and hate bubbling inside her she wanted to rip the hanyou limb from limb. How could he betray her after all they had been through and let alone she grow as a warrior just for him so he won't have to worrying about her in battle, everything she had done she did for Inuyasha and he repaid her with betrayal. Sango wanted to ease her comrade's distress but she was helpless as she stared into the painful vision.

Sango watched as Kagome awoke and realized what was happening, she heard the hurtful words that flowed from Inuyasha's lips. She watched as Kagome's heart broke when Kikyo came into view and was angered when Inuyasha came after Kagome with the intention to kill her. However Sango didn't understand why Kagome allowed the hanyou to live. Everything else after that whizzed by in rushed images finally everything went black and when Sango opened her eyes she was by the black lake again.

Kagome stood in all her dark glory before her kneeling friend. Kagome reached out a hand to her, Sango grasped her hand and stood. When Kagome made eye contact with her, she was taken back by all the tears that poured from Sango's eyes. Sango wept so hard that she collapsed back to the ground shaking. Kagome knelt before her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"It's alright Sango"

"How can you say that it's not I should have been there to help, I should have went with you, I never thought he could hurt you in such a way but I should have been there to stop him, We all should have been there. Kagome I'm so sorry how can you ever forgive me?" Sango's sobs shook her body as she continued to cry.

"I'm glad you weren't there Sango he could have used you as a hostage or worse killed you. That would have destroyed me to know that I caused your death" Kagome wiped away her friend's tears and looked deep into her eyes.

"Do not despair Sango I will have my revenge" Kagome then turned into a raven and flew off into the night. As Sango watched her fly she noticed that Kagome flew west of the Yamainu Mountains.

Sango awoke with a gasp it was nearly dawn and the morning dew had settled on her skin, Miroku was already awake and looking worried. Shippo was still asleep next to a full-sized Kirara.

"What's wrong Miroku" Sango rubbed her eyes.

"I'm afraid we are going in the wrong direction Sango" He stared out into the wilderness.

"I know…We must go west of the mountains instead of North" Sango began to wrap up her mat Miroku turned to her with a confused look on his face.

"How do you know this Sango" Miroku stood and began to pack as well.

"Kagome came to me in a dream and she showed me everything, I know what happened the night of the battle and Inuyasha's disgusting betrayal…. Should have beat it out of him the liar…and that undead bitch oh I can't wait to turn her into dust" Sango murmured on.

"Sango…Sango! What are you talking about?"

Shippo and Kirara awoke from all the noise.

"Hey what's going on?" Shippo yawned out.

"I'll let you all know on the way hurry time is of the essence" Sango picked up Shippo, as Kirara stood ready to fly. Nwalme watched as they took to the skies he decided it would be best to follow the group on foot.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Eighteen:

Chapter Twenty

The Strange Similarity between Friendship, Love, Hate and Enemies

Kagome stood on a high cliff over looking a vast forest, her black hair was softly floating in the breeze and for a moment she looked peaceful, that was until the malicious anger made her eyes glow. She kept thinking about the past and future, her thoughts plagued her and began to consume her soon mid day turned to night and Kurayami/Kagome still stood on the cliff.

"**Why do you meditate so laboriously my dear sister, you can have the world at your feet in a day and you still contemplate these issues as if nothing else matters? Why?"** A dark, cold voice vibrated in her head.

"Because they are why I am here, the few simple reasons why and how I came to be what I am or frankly what we are, that is why." Kagome answered back earning a slight jolt of energy up her spine.

"Ouch! Kurayami what was that for?" Kagome watched as a thin black smoke came from her mouth and in front of her eyes formed a face identical to her own.

"**Because you have to keep your mind on the matters at hand, forget the past! All that matters now is our revenge on Inuyasha and maybe Sesshoumaru as well."** There was a slight eerie enjoyment in Kurayami's voice that set Kagome at unease.

"Sesshoumaru! Why? We have no reason to attack him, if it weren't for him I would be dead and you right along with me. I will not attack him" Kagome waved her hand to beat away the smoky image but it simply recollected on her left side.

"**Alright I apologize for that but what of your other friends Kagome? What about Sango? She knows what happened, that you are alive and undoubtedly she will tell Miroku and Shippo. They are surely on their way here to see you. What will you do about them?"** The face gave her a soft questionable gaze.

"What are you talking about Kurayami?" Kagome was starting to become annoyed with her newfound 'dark side' as she sneered at the image.

"**I mean that once they find out your plans to kill Inuyasha they are going to try and stop you. What are you going to do when that time comes? And trust me it will come**" the face drew closer as if pressing the point into Kagome's brain

"They can't stop me" Kagome scoffed at the cloud of her likeness.

"**What if they decide to attack you instead"** Kagome's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in anger.

"THEY WOULDN'T DO THAT!" She screamed at the face

"**Are you sure Kagome, you thought Inuyasha would never betray you and look what happened. How sure are you that they won't turn against you as well?" **The cloud stared out over the horizon.

"Because they are genuine and loyal to me! They love me more than Inuyasha ever did and they were there for me through thick and thin and they never did anything to hurt me as much as that Inu did. That's why!" Kagome's voice had lowered but only slightly.

"**Well at least Inuyasha showed you his true feelings long ago you were just too blind to love to see it, but as far as you're other friends are concerned they could be harboring malcontent for you." **The cloud image turned and gave her a wicked smirk.

"SHUT UP" Kagome whipped her hand through the smoky face causing it to swirl about; it didn't return to a facial form but instead floated near her ears whispering its last comment.

"**I'm just noting the possibilities. I'm just looking out for our best interest, that's all"**

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Not another word Kurayami not a word…DO YOU HEAR ME?" with that the smoke slowly disappeared then there was silence.

Kagome stared into the night with her black eyes and ghostly white irises. She was frustrated from what Kurayami had said, her friends would never betray her that way especially Shippo, he loved her like a mother and she saw him as her adopted son. Kagome was seething at the idea that her dear friend and adopted sister, Sango, would deceive her. Kagome remembered the look on Sango's face in the dream; she could feel the joy and heartache radiating from Sango even though she was miles away. Plus Miroku could never betray a friend he was to honest, loyal and compassionate.

However Kurayami did have a point about Inuyasha, he had shown his true feelings over and over but Kagome refused to realize the truth, she had always 'hoped' he would love her. At the thought of Inuyasha, Kagome's black aura swirled around her like a tempest and in a flash of black light she was running down the cliff side and into the wilderness to find something to rake her claws through.

Yet at the bottom of the mountain Inuyasha was soaking his wounds in a waterfall pool, he was completely submerged, holding his breath he opened his eyes and saw many tiny fishes cleaning or eating away the dead skin on his wounds.

"Why do you help me? Of all people why a horrid beast like me?" Inuyasha thought as one by one the small fish swam away signaling the completion of their task. He slowing came up to the bank of the pool and pulled himself ashore lying on the grassy bank he stared into the sky. The heavens were bright blue and free of clouds and the starlight did not sting his eyes like the sun had.

"Why did I allow this to happen?" Inuyasha spoke out loud as a figure floated above him high in the sky.

"Look Sango what is that down there" Miroku pointed with his staff from atop of Kirara.

"That isn't who I think it is…Is it!" Sango looked back at Miroku as Shippo gazed down at the blurred figure.

"It is him Sango…It's Inuyasha and he looks really hurt" Shippo's voice did not sound full of concern like it once had been, Sango knew that Shippo was wise enough to put the pieces of Kagome's absence together, that is why he now cared less for the hanyou.

"Let us go down to him" Miroku spoke to Sango.

"Why? He doesn't deserve our help!" Sango growled back.

"I know but he may have information about Kagome or this Kurayami as you have told us" Miroku was shocked when Sango told him about the dream she had, and for the first time in his life he had felt genuine hate.

"Alright Miroku but we are leaving him here, I don't want that traitor around us" Sango guided Kirara to the ground, making a soft landing they all dismounted as Kirara looked at the hanyou and growled.

"Do you wish to maul me as well Kirara" Inuyasha spoke without making eye contact he just stared up into the sky.

"If we didn't need you for information I would let her tear you limb from limb" Sango said as she approached Inuyasha tears ebbed on the edges of her eyes, her fury was being held by a thread for the hate that she had felt when she first encountered Inuyasha after the massacre of her family and village was a fraction of what she now felt boiling deep inside her gut.

"Kagome did this to you didn't she?" Sango looked at the many scars that were slowly healing.

"Yes and I deserve every ounce of pain she inflicts on me" Inuyasha's voice was plain and lifeless.

"I'm surprised she just didn't kill you" Sango growled out as she picked up the hanyou and sat him up against a nearby tree. Miroku stood next to Inuyasha and looked him in the eyes.

"Kagome didn't kill you because she wants you to regret, to feel guilt and depression. She wants you to feel like you have not a friend in the world and that everything you once loved is gone" Miroku spoke somberly as he placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and shook him lightly. Inuyasha seem to come out of the trance as he looked Miroku deep in the eyes.

"You know what even though I betrayed Kagome in the worst possible way causing her to become a force to be reckoned with…" Inuyasha's eyes began to pour tears. "…She still let me keep the one thing I desired" At that moment Inuyasha held out his palm and in it he held the Shikon No Tama completely restored and pure no less.

Gasps were taken in as the pink light glowed in brilliance. Nwalme who had followed the group stood in the nearby brush quietly taking in all that he heard; he himself never desired the sacred jewel for what made him happy was the taste of blood and the pain of others and the jewel could not give him anymore of that which he could easily give himself. Inuyasha held the jewel as Sango and Miroku stared at it silently each in their own thoughts.

'**WHY'**

It was the single word that invading both of their minds.

"Why did Kagome let you keep the jewel? You don't deserve it" Sango said as she turned her back on the hanyou.

"Why indeed…after all you have done I thought she would have taken everything from you Inuyasha" Miroku looked at the young inuhanyou as he stared down at the precious stone with tears in his eyes.

Then a soft voice one of youth and wisdom was heard, the small kitsune stepped forward and spoke.

"Kagome let you keep the jewel because she still loves you Inuyasha" Shippo's voice was wavering on the edge of rage and sadness it quivered with emotion as he continued.

"Even though your malice and greed has turned our Kagome into a vengeful demon, deep down she still has concern for you…she wants to see you happy…to see that you have all that your heart desires and if she can give it to you she will….AND SHE HAS!" with his words Shippo broke his tail ruffled and his hair broke free of his bow, he looked like a cute but frightful red fireball.

"SHE HATES YOU AND WITH GOOD REASONS BUT KAGOME'S LOVING SOUL HASN'T DIED, IF SHE WANTS YOU TO HAVE THE JEWEL THEN FINE BUT YOU BETTER PROTECT IT…IF YOU LOSE IT INUYASHA I'LL KILL YOU!" Shippo spoke violently and then calmed down the two humans who stood watch viewed the rare spectacle in shock and awe. Sango had taken a step back when the little fox began his speech and the monk was proud at the fact that he was showing his maturity.

"Well" Sango said as she turned back to the hanyou. "You heard him Inuyasha"

"I won't be protecting it Shippo" Inuyasha replied blandly

"What!" Miroku said suddenly

"I'm giving you that responsibility" Inuyasha held out the jewel to Shippo. Miroku and Sango looked on awaiting the child's decision. Nwalme was enjoying the scene unfolding in front of him it was so very remarkable and exciting he loved a good drama. He watched closely as the young demon stepped forward and pushed the hanyou hands back onto his chest then backed away.

"That jewel in your hand whether you view it has a gift or a burden is now your responsibility you wanted it and now you have it. The Shikon no Tama isn't just a toy you can pawn off when you get feed up with it…you are it's keeper since you drove the previous one into madness." Shippo walked over to Kirara and sat down done for the day.

Nwalme smiled a bit as he thought of how wonderful this Kagome character sounded she was becoming more and more of an enigma he wanted to unravel.

"Alright Inuyasha let me get to the point…where is Kagome?" Sango spoke firmly and just as Inuyasha was about to speak a great wind was heard coming toward them a familiar wind and Inuyasha could smell an all too familiar scent lacing that coil.


End file.
